Loyalty to Luke
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Luke's adventures after his visit to the Steamworks, following the accident. Takes place before the movie. Rated K for spiritual stuff (just in case.) Now complete.
1. Dawn of pain

Within the dawn shining her lovely face on the Island of Sodor, a small green engine stole away from the Sodor Steamworks at Crovan's Gate. He was determined to get away from what he had done. But try as he might, he could still hear the dreaded sound that had crept up on him in his dreams and could still see the face of that helpless engine as he plunged down.

He had committed a horrible deed, and the stranger was going to hell for him- _no, because_ _of him._

"Alright Luke?" called his driver.

Luke jumped.

"Yes I'm… I'm fine, thanks." He replied.

But he wasn't.

"We should be at the Blue Mountain Quarry within the next hour or so." Announced the fireman, looking at the map they had been given. Like Luke, they were new to Sodor, so they had no idea where they were going.

At last, piercing the sky up ahead was mountains.

"We've made it!" The crew exclaimed jubilantly.

Poor Luke felt frightened. Not yet twenty four hours ago, he had been ecstatic with excitement over his dream finally coming true, but now, all he wanted to do was hide.

However, he did long to be really useful again, as he hadn't worked with trucks in a long while.

Feeling a bit bolder, he entered the quarry.

What he hadn't expected was that the engines would be up so early.

Four little engines scurried about the place like insects, hauling trucks of slate behind him. Up ahead, two machines, an incline and a crane were lifting stone.

Luke felt the last of his confidence curl up inside him. He emitted a tiny but audible whimper.

"Easy, boy." His driver coaxed, patting his side gently.

"Hello there! You must be the new engine."

Luke yelped at the voice and made a beeline for a nearby tunnel.

"Never mind, Rheneas," said his driver. "He's probably just a bit shy."

"Well, what sort of engine does that when they're shy- normally they'd be quite quiet," Quipped Rheneas, frowning in concern. The old engine was sure something was bothering the new arrival. He could tell.

But what was it that made this new arrival so jittery?


	2. Rays of hope

Inside the black murky depths of the tunnel, Luke found himself shaking violently. He began gulping for air, and tears streamed down his face as he looked his crew, who had climbed out of the cab to look him down.

"I… I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Hey you'll be alright." His driver stated kindly. Gently extending a hand towards his engine, he wiped away Luke's tears, patting his cheek as he withdrew carefully.

The young engine yawned. He was really very tired. After all, he had woken up at dawn and got here really early- not to mention that he had had nightmares as well. He now yearned for a good sleep.

Sleep….

That was the last thing he could remember.

…

Some hours later, Luke woke up feeling much better. His crew were ready to start, and his fire was burning nicely. With a loud yawn Luke chuffed out of the tunnel to stretch his wheels. The sun felt warm on his face as he rolled under the arch shaped entrance to the tunnel.

But the sight he was met with gave him a fright.

The same engine who had greeted him earlier was there- as well as a dark green engine with an odd shaped funnel. They were both talking in hushed tones.

"Well, there's been no sign of him so far, Rheneas." The green one said. "Besides, I thought he wasn't supposed to arrive until this afternoon!"

"Well, I saw him Peter Sam." Replied the other "He just looked at me and darted away. Something's up."

"Well maybe he doesn't want to talk to anyone." The green engine suggested.

Luke glanced at the two engines, ready to dart away again. He felt uncomfortable hearing that he was being talked about. He could still remember how he had sped away from the red - orange engine. But in his defence, he hadn't been near an engine since the yellow one who travelled with him to Sodor- and look what happened to _him_.

"Is that him?" The dark green engine asked on seeing a glimpse of apple green in the tunnel.

The little green engine gave a large gasp of fright and tried to flee.

"Wait!" The dark green engine called after him. "There's no need to run away!"

Luke paused abruptly. He might as well hear those two out. Plus, if he was going to work here, he needed to get along with everyone. Hence his decision to say sorry to… _Rheneas?_ Was that his name?

"He…hello." He stammered.

"Hello!" replied the other two, in chorus.

"I… I'm sorry for hiding." He blurted. "Also, I'm sorry for running away like I did."

"I forgive you." Rheneas replied. "Who are you?" He added curiously.

"Luke." He murmured in reply.

"Well, I'm Rheneas, and this is my friend, Peter Sam."

"Hello Luke!" Peeped Peter Sam happily. "Welcome to the Blue Mountain Quarry."

"Oh- um, thank you," Replied Luke, with uncertainty in his voice. He could tell these were nice, kind engines- but he doubted that even they would want to be friends with him after he told them what had happened with the yellow engine.

Of course, he wasn't ready to open up yet, but the reactions they might give once he was ready to tell them what had happened were less than pleasant to imagine.

"Hey, don't cry, Luke." Peter Sam chuffed gently. Luke hadn't realised the tears had started flowing until the older engine had said, and he felt exposed, vulnerable.

"We know you're scared, but you'll fit in easily once you meet the others." Rheneas added.

Luke sniffed. "You think so?" he asked innocently.

"Yes!" smiled Rheneas. "How about we introduce you to Skarloey and the others later?"

In spite of himself, Luke felt a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'd like that." He said, simply.

The strange thing was, despite his insecurity and doubt, that statement had been sincere.


	3. Introductions

Rheneas and Peter Sam led their shy new friend away from the tunnels of the Blue Mountain Quarry and towards their friends, who were bustling away everywhere.

Luke gaped when he saw an incline machine, hauling trucks up, and lowering them down again on the upper terrace of the quarry. He had a kind, cheerful face. Next to him was a little orange diesel.

Three other steam engines bustled about, hauling trucks of dusty slate. One engine was dark red in colour, another blue and the last yellow. The sight of the latter coloured engine made Luke jump inwardly with guilt. He couldn't do this- he was literally faced with an engine the same colour as the one he'd- oh he didn't even want to think about it!

Rheneas blew his whistle long and hard to grab the attention of the others. Suddenly, Luke was aware of everyone's eyes fixed upon him- oh how he wished the ground would swallow him up!

"Everyone, this is Luke, the new engine." Peter Sam introduced.

"Luke, these are our friends; Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rusty, Duncan, Owen and Merrick." Rheneas announced, proudly.

But the little engine stiffened on seeing these new faces. He…. He had no words- this was not good. He was meeting his new colleagues, so to speak, and yet, he couldn't think of a thing to say. Not even a 'hello' crossed his mind.

But, thankfully, the red engine spoke first. "Welcome to the Blue Mountain Quarry, young engine." He said, in a warm, kind tone. "I'm Skarloey."

"Hello, Skarloey." Luke replied, awed. From the moment they had first encountered each other, Luke had suspected that Rheneas was old, but this engine seemed… older than the mountains themselves.

"The name's Sir Handel, before you even think of asking." The blue engine snapped, childishly.

"Sir Handel! Don't be rude!" Peter Sam looked scandalised.

"Do shut up, will you?"

"Och ye a' need ta wheest!" The yellow engine snapped loudly. This startled Luke.

"You keep your funnel out of this Duncan or else I'll-" But Sir Handel was cut off rather bluntly.

"Or else what, Sir Handel- c'mon, if you're goin' tae say it at a', then say it now! I am a plain speaking engine, and I firmly believe in plain speaking!"

Sir Handel faltered for some strange reason. "You know what-never mind." He wheeshed weakly

"Are you two quite finished yet?" Skarloey demanded, before he turned his attention to the quivering newcomer.

"I do apologise for that, Luke. Those two just waste everyone else's time when they butt smokeboxes with one another, and I'm afraid they clash quite often. But they're both decent engines really. You just need to ignore their childish behaviour."

"It's fine." Luke replied hastily.

"So, to continue with our introductions, we have Owen the incline and Rusty up there." Rheneas slid in, gesturing to the incline and an orange diesel next to him.

Luke blew a long loud whistle for them. Rusty's horn echoed off the mountain in reply.

"And of course we have Merrick." Skarloey finished. "He's over there."

Merrick, it turned out, was a giant red crane fixed to the mountain some distance away from Owen. His eyes were closed and he sounded as though he was...snoring.

"Is he… sleeping?"

"Yes- he always does that when he doesn't have any work to do." Skarloey replied. "He's a good soul- cheerful and hardworking, but he's not a fan of hanging about a lot, so he sleeps when he can during the day as well as the night. He's oddly imaginative for a crane, I must admit."

Luke just stared around blankly. He didn't know if he would enjoy it here- despite the fact he had heard from that Sodor was a wonderful place. He longed to work here, but now, with the drama at the dockside, he began to doubt himself. And he doubted himself even further now that he had met Peter Sam and Rheneas' friends.

He liked them, even Duncan and Sir Handel- but would they like _him_?

A/N: Third chapter of Loyalty to Luke! And YAY! DUNCAN APPEARS! He is awesome! I felt bad he didn't appear in the movie, so he gets a role here. I hope everyone was in character. Please review.


	4. Cousins United

Once all the introductions had been made, Skarloey decided to allow Peter Sam to work with the newcomer first. Luke was glad he got to work with one of the two engines he had met first; he felt a bit more at ease with the green engine.

"So, Luke, where are you from?" asked Peter Sam conversationally, breaking his thoughts.

Startled, Luke replied "Er- a small railway. In Ireland. It's not too far from here. Sodor, I mean." He added hastily.

"Ah."

The two worked in silence for a while, shunting trucks.

Luke asked "So what's with the strange funnel then? It looks like a steamroller had decided to use it as practice for smoothing out roads but didn't do a good job of it." He admitted, before he flushed a dark red. He realised that he should be careful not to be rude to anyone for fear oor causing offence- he already had one reason why everyone wouldn't want to be friends with him...

Luckily, the older engine began laughing as memories came back to him from long ago. "Well the events certainly were unforgettable, I can say." So Peter Sam recounted his accident with the trucks, and then with an icicle knocking his funnel off after going through a tunnel. The little engine listened intently, asking questions about the story, and was roaring with laughter when Peter Sam brought up the drainpipe.

"That's not all," he continued. "Sir Handel even made up a song about it! I'll sing it." He began to sing the verse;

"_Peter Sam said again and again,_

_His new funnel will put ours to shame._

_He went into the tunnel:_

_Lost his old funnel. _

_Now his famous new funnel's a drain!"_

_..._

Luke was beside himself when Peter Sam ended the song.

"That was really funny Peter Sam!" he chuckled. "Now I can see why Miranda detests funnels so much!"

"Who's Miranda?"

"Oh, a friend of mine back home. She's a diesel." Luke told him, casually.

"Why does she hate funnels so much then?" asked Peter Sam, eager to hear of this strange phobia.

"She thinks all they do is get damaged and cause trouble. I told her that if I found anyone who had trouble with their funnel then I'd have to work with Cork and Waterford for a month."

"Who are they?"

"A pair of goods vans. They're very noisy and obnoxious. They never agree with an engine, they never agree with each other, and they cannot be persuaded to agree on one thing at a time!"

Hm- that sounds tough."

"You have no idea," Replied Luke, biffing the slate trucks in front of him.

"Actually, to be honest with you, they sound a bit like Sir Handel and Duncan on a bad day." Peter Sam confessed, causing both engines to chuckle to themselves.

Carefully, Peter Sam pushed his trucks into position and then paused. He heard a diesel horn echo round the quarry. It certainly wasn't Rusty's horn- Peter Sam recognised, but Luke didn't, and he panicked.

"I have to hide!" He gasped, abandoning the trucks and fleeing for a nearby tunnel.

Suddenly, Peter Sam thought of something- he thought Luke's design looked vaguely familiar... "Wait Luke, who was your designer?" He asked.

"Kerr Stuart. I'm a 'Wren' class." The younger engine explained.

"Well, I'll be." smiled the other engine. "I'm a Kerr Stuart as well- only I'm a Tattoo Kerr Stuart. In fact, I was called Stuart during my time on the Mid Sodor Railway." He added shyly.

Luke paused, processing this information. "So, we're… cousins?" He asked, surprised at finding a relative during a time of emergency.

"It would seem so." Peter Sam smiled again "You don't mind, do you?"

Luke smiled. "Of course not! You're a really friendly engine Peter Sam."

His newfound cousin couldn't help a grin. "I try to be. Plus, I think you are very magnanimous."

The poor engine felt a bit disheartened. That didn't sound good. Still…

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means to be kind and forgiving. An old friend of mine told me that."

"Who was it- the old friend?"

"Duke."

The diesel approached, and blew his horn again. Luke raced into the darkness of a nearby tunnel- his secret still needed to be kept under lock and key in his mind.

...

A/N: Hope you like! I was hoping to give Luke a happy moment. Reviews welcomed and appreciated.


	5. A new diesel

Poor Peter Sam was left bewildered that his newfound cousin had fled so suddenly. He also had no idea who had blown their horn just now- the little diesel looked as confused as everyone else. So, deciding to be sensible, he shunted his and Luke's trucks out of the way and then puffed over to where his friends had gathered in a small congregation by Owen. Even Merrick, who had been snoozing, woke up and looked as confused as everyone felt.

"Who was that?" Questioned Sir Handel.

"I don't know," Replied Rheneas.

"Sounds like a mainline diesel to me," Added Owen, thoughtfully. "What do you think, Merrick?"

"Well, whoever it is, we should remember to be polite." Skarloey suddenly cut in, just as the crane was about to speak, and the others agreed.

Just then the horn blew again -right next to the engines! This startled Peter Sam so much that he sped up and bashed into Duncan's slate trucks!

"Watch far yer going Peter Sam!" snapped Duncan.

"Sorry Duncan." Peter Sam apologized to his irascible friend.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to frighten you." said a new voice. It belonged to a green BR Class 08 diesel with orange side rods. He had a bright smile on his face- it looked a little goofy, but it was sweet and kind as well.

"That's quite alright." Skarloey replied kindly. "Welcome to the Blue Mountain Quarry."

"Thanks- my name is Paxton." The diesel told them, looking obviously relieved that he wasn't going to end up starting off on the wrong foot –or wheel- with anyone.

"Nice to meet you, Paxton. I'm Skarloey, and that's Rheneas, Sir Handel, Merrick, Owen, Rusty, Duncan and Peter Sam."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Skarloey- oh, and everyone else of course." Paxton replied awkwardly.

"So what brings you down to the quarry?" Rheneas inquired politely.

"The Fat Controller sent me here!" The young diesel beamed with a proud smile on his face. "I'm replacing James as your, um engine who takes trucks to the docks."

The narrow gauge engines exchanged a look. James, the vain red No. 5 engine who belonged to the Fat Controller, had been pulling slate down from the quarry to Brendam Docks since the quarries' operations were opened and the narrow gauge engines had started working there. He always complained about the trucks and how the slate dust ruined his lovely red paintwork. They had hoped that James would one day leave, as his complaining was insufferable.

But now, at last, their silent pleas had been finally recognized. Here was someone who looked to be a hard worker- and someone who would be much more cheerful and kind to boot!

But Peter Sam was less than pleased. He didn't hate the newcomer, no, he wasn't that kind of engine, but he was cross that Paxton had scared poor Luke away.

He watched as the other engines Owen and Merrick talk with the diesel for two minutes. All he could do was sit crossly and think "How dare he! "How dare he!"

His driver noticed something was wrong, but decided to give it a minute. It was very, very rare that his engine got angry, but he was capable of biffing trucks (or engines) really hard if anyone caused him trouble and he happened to be in a bad mood. Sir Handel was more than able to testify this. (Sir Handel complained endlessly about extra work the previous week, and that plus an exhausted and grumpy Peter Sam equates disaster, to say the least.)

"So, Peter Sam would you mind showing Paxton around?" Asked the manager.

But the Kerr Stuart didn't want to. Before he could stop and think the next word that came out were;

"No."

Everyone was shocked. NO one had ever seen Peter Sam so angry that he would outright refuse an order,

"Give us a minute please." Paul, his driver, suddenly announced. He gently reversed Peter Sam to where he had been with Luke earlier.

"What on Earth was that for? Paxton didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he's been kinder to you in five minutes-which was more than all that James had been throughout the three months this quarry's been opened. So you better have a good reason for defying orders."

Peter Sam debated with himself. Should he admit why he did what he done, or should he risk getting into trouble with the Thin Controller? He held his breath, and then released it as he made his mind up.

"Paxton frightened Luke away when he arrived." He muttered.

"Well, that's no excuse. You are being rude and disobedient. Duke taught you better than that." Paul scolded.

Poor Peter Sam felt a blush of guilt rising on his cheeks. Paul was right- Duke had taught him better than to disobey orders, especially in a haughty manner. He felt that he had let the old engine down.

And Paxton! He must have thought Peter Sam didn't like him, even though he had tried to be friendly. This only made the older engine feel worse.

But what was even worse was Luke. He had been upset that Paxton scared his cousin away like that, but he knew that the last thing Luke wanted was someone causing hassle on his behalf. He felt deflated. There was only one word to fix all this.

"I'm sorry." he said. "You shouldn't have to deal with me like this."

"I can understand why you were upset, old boy, but there's no need for childish behaviour."

"I understand." Peter Sam replied. "It wouldn't happen again."

"Good," Smiled Paul. He turned to the fireman. "Ready to go, David?"

"Certainly," David replied.

Once they had steamed him up again, the little engine chuffed to make amends.

…

"Well that was something," Duncan spoke.

"It was." replied Skarloey, with a dark edge in his tone. "I am sorry Sir." he added to Mr Davis. "I'm not sure what happened just now."

"Nor am I." huffed Mr Davis, the foreman. "And I will phone the Thin Controller about this as well!"

The others were trying to cheer Paxton up.

"Never mind what he said, Paxton," said Rheneas kindly. "Peter Sam is usually a kind engine- I'm sure things will work out. Besides, you're really friendly- how anyone couldn't like you on a first meeting I wouldn't understand."

"Yeah." agreed Sir Handel. "You're a lot nicer than James."

"Less of a headache too." added his driver and they all laughed.

"Thanks guys." Paxton spoke shyly. "Do… do you think Peter Sam will want to be friends with me?" he asked doubtfully. "Cos I want to be his friend."

The others were about to respond when a loud whistling startled them all out of their conversation. Peter Sam was racing across the quarry towards them, his green paintwork gleaming in the midday sun.

"Paxton- I need to speak to you! Please- it's very important. "

"Um, alright then, Peter Sam- I'm listening." Paxton replied, beginning to feel awkward.

Peter Sam felt nervous. But, upon remembering on what Paul had told him, he eventually found the courage to say something. Or rather, what he needed to say.

"I'm sor…sorry Pax...ton I didn't …didn't mean what I-" He stuttered, but was broke off by Paxton laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peter Sam asked.

"You called me Pax. Weird name that- but I like it." The young diesel replied.

Peter Sam frowned. "But I called you Paxton!" He responded.

"Well, it did sound like you were saying Pax." Rheneas said reasonably.

"Would you prefer if we called you 'Pax' then- as a nickname?" Sir Handel asked.

Paxton thought that over for a moment. "I wouldn't mind. You can call me that if you want." Then he suddenly remembered about Peter Sam's apology to him. "Oh, sorry Peter Sam- I left you hanging, didn't I? I forgive you." He replied sincerely.

"Thank you. Do you still want me to show you round the quarry?"

"Yes please!" Paxton tooted.

Smiling, Peter Sam took Paxton on a tour of the quarry, showing him the machines and telling him all about the operations of the BMQ. Soon the two engines were fast and firm friends and they were much happier working together.


	6. Pains and loss

Paxton soon proved himself to be a Really Useful and hardworking engine. He hauled trucks of heavy slate down to Brendam Docks without a breath of complaint, which was a fresh change from the arrogant red engine from before. Not only that, but he liked to toot his horn in a friendly greeting as he passed the other engines. Unfortunately, only one engine did not enjoy the newcomer's greeting.

…

Luke had no idea how long he had been in the tunnel, but all he knew, the diesel had frightened him into hiding. He hoped that Peter Sam would understand that he was frightened. He just wished he wasn't. He was paranoid about his secret being discovered.

"Are you alright, lad?" His driver, whose name was Geoffrey Heron, asked.

"I can't face them." the green engine replied, his voice nearing a hoarse whisper, his eyes wide as he contemplated the very thought of telling his new friends about what had happened at Brendam.

Those eyes- he could never forget those eyes, staring at him into his very soul….

All further thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough. It became violent very quickly.

"Hey, take it easy, old boy." His fireman, Richard Wilson, soothed, rubbing the side of his cab in an attempt to calm him down and hopefully ease his coughing before it got worse. But poor Luke continued to cough, and by the time he stopped, his face had gone a horrible ashen colour, and there was a strange cramp in his firebox as well, which was growing steadily worse by the minute.

"Oh no…" he whispered "It… It's happening again…"

"It'll be alright, Luke." Geoffrey told him firmly, but he placed a hand on Luke's buffer and rubbed it gently. It was nothing new- ever since he had been assigned his engine he had often to deal with Luke being ill or scared. Although Richard was sympathetic enough to Luke's plight, he could be a bit snappy and harsh compared to his superior.

"Right, I'm going for help." Richard announced. "Stay here, will you, Geoffrey?" This was, of course, directed at the driver.

"Of course I will, Richard." The driver replied smoothly, continuing to massage their engine's buffer in a gentle fashion. Luke groaned and whimpered as Geoffrey tried to keep him calm. Finally the dark cloak of Morpheus shrouded his funnel.

But there was worse to come...


	7. Aflame with Depression

The last thing an unconscious person would suspect was to be taken away from their resting place. And yet, that was the first thing Luke encountered when he awoke- Duncan was face to face with him, trying to pull him out of the tunnel! Skarloey and Rheneas were also watching the operations nearby.

Panic kicked in.

With all his effort, Luke held on tightly. His wheels, small as they were, were soon gripping the rails so hard that the stone floor underneath could have cracked.

"Flippin' funnels!" yelled Duncan. "Wouldn't ye just come on oot already?"

But the Irish locomotive knew where he was heading, and he was keen on avoiding another visit. Images of the yellow engine flashed through his mind.

"No- I'm not going!" he protested, weakly.

"Luke, come on. You're not feeling very well." Skarloey reasoned.

"Yes we have a friend at the Steamworks who can help you." added Rheneas. "He'll make you as good as new."

"Aye." grunted Duncan "Noo come oot o' that tunnel!"

"_Please _don't make me go back to Crovan's Gate!" Pleaded Luke, frantically hoping that Duncan would give up and leave him here to rust- he deserved no better –or worse- fate for what he had done.

"Why? It's a good place Luke. Our friend Vi-"

But Rheneas stopped when he saw Luke starting to breathe irregularly and much more rapidly; his eyes darted about with paranoia; his frame was shaking so violently he could have fallen to pieces; seam hissed from his cylinders and every time Duncan yanked forwards, the little green engine always ground his wheels in with twice the effort. Not to mention the fact that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Rheneas, in all his years in existence, had never seen such a desperate attempt to avoid going in for repairs- why, anyone would think he was going to be scrapped!

"Back up Duncan." he decided at last. He couldn't bear to have Luke being towed away against his will to the Steamworks begging for mercy. He hadn't realised Luke's reaction was this bad, and he felt guilty for agreeing to Duncan's plan in the first place. He now feared that their friend's trust had been permanently damaged.

Both Duncan and Skarloey stared at him in shock.

"Ye mean - I hae tae...let him go- after a' that struggle?"

"Yes you heard me." Rheneas replied firmly.

Grumbling away about a waste of time and steam, Duncan waited for a shunter to uncouple him from the sniffling and whimpering green engine in front of him.

"Rheneas, what in the name of Ivo Hugh are you doing?" Skarloey asked him.

"Trust me, my brother. I know what I'm doing." With that, Rheneas puffed away with a fixed goal in mind.

Meanwhile, Luke was exhausted. His cheeks were alarmingly red, and tears continued to run down his face. Then unable to cope any longer, he broke down in tears. Quiet sniffles and sobs broke out from within the tunnel.

Duncan huffed off in complete disgust- that left Skarloey alone with Luke. But he had no words of comfort to offer. So, poor Luke became a sobbing wreck. The irony of it all was that he was thinking of the wreck the poor yellow engine had been in, because of him.

Fit for the scrapyards? That was a definite.

...

Author's Note: Hope you like, cos this is my first chapter in a while, and I'm quite proud of it.


	8. The Devil Whispers

Rheneas returned to the tunnel soon after. He could see that his older brother had already gone back to work, but that didn't matter right now. He had four workmen with him.

"I don't know why in your right mind you don't want to go to the Steamworks, Luke, but these men have agreed to help you in what way they can." He told him sternly.

Luke let out a huge sniff. "Thank you, for not forcing me back there. It just… brings back bad memories." He said sadly.

Rheneas just frowned at him.

"I'm sorry if I was any trouble…" Luke trailed off with a whimper.

_That _wrung the old engine's feelings. He suddenly felt the urge to try and help Luke- protect him even.

"It's alright Luke. I couldn't make you go there by force." He replied softly.

The green engine smiled. Haunted as he may be, that smile, that only smile he would see for days, was full of uninjured innocence. His eyes, for the first time, held a sparkle that showed curiosity and wonder. It only ached that that that curiosity was wasted trying to figure why anyone was still bothering with him. Rheneas could see the signs; he was suffering from lack of self- worth. It sounded almost like… _survivor's guilt._

But he quickly shook that thought away. Why that? Surely it wasn't so serious- maybe he was just thinking about the worst possible scenario.

…

Luke watched Rheneas carefully as the workmen moved towards him, ready to find and tackle the problem head on.

_Why is he helping me? I don't deserve help. The yellow engine needed more help than I ever will deserve. _He thought glumly.

Tears sprang up once more at that thought of that yellow engine.

Then he heard a voice.

'_It's your fault.' _It whispered. '_Thanks to your disgusting enthusiasm, yet another steam engine has been scrapped. And we all know steam engines are declining as they are.'_

'_Stop, stop- JUST STOP!' _Luke thought in a panic. '_Why wouldn't you just stop?' _

'_Why _should _I stop, when you can't even stop yourself? Look at the consequences of your actions my dear engine… The voice crooned. _Luke felt sick just _knowing_ that that thing was wedged in his head.

"STOP IT! WHY WOULDN'T YOU JUST STOP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Luke screamed.

The four workmen stared at him, shock etched on their faces. But none looked more terrified than Rheneas- the old engine looked as though he was frozen to the rails.

"I should …uh… go and get my work done now." Rheneas gabbled, and then dashed off.

"Wait, Rheneas! Come back, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell!" He shouted desperately, wishing he hadn't scared his friend away.

But the gallant old engine had already raced halfway across the quarry to Owen. The workmen too began to leave, discussing they should 'come back later' and leaving him to 'calm down.'

"Oh what have I done?" Luke murmured sadly. "Now no one will like me. But what would it matter? They were bound to hate me anyway after they find out what I did to the yellow engine... It's better for everyone if I wasn't here..."

Then, his eyes hardened with determination. "Yes, I'll do it tonight." He muttered to himself, so that Geoffrey and Richard couldn't hear him.

…

Meanwhile, a mysterious voice was heard singing.

"_Oh lost innocence! Oh lost soul!_

_T'was the day a lamb turned tail,_

_And slaughtered his brother!_

_Cain sold his immortality,_

_When fair Abel was slain,_

_By his own brother's hand._

_And the slaughter _

_Of kith and kin, _

_Oh what a shameful sin!_

_Never again shall the Heavens weep for Luke._

_Never again shall they weep for the little lamb,_

_Until he beg of Mercy,_

_And ask for Forgiveness."_

_..._

Author's Note: There you have it-another chapter of LTL. And I hope you lot don't mind the verse at the end. I just thought it would be cool, plus the alternative ending was a bit too dark, even though this is pretty depressing already. But I am not trying to make fun of religious beliefs, nor am I trying to stick it down your throats. So, with that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	9. On the brink of Hell

Meanwhile, Rheneas explained to the other engines what had happened. They were on a break because they had been working hard - and the workmen were having their lunch break too, so there wasn't much point in carrying on at this point.

"And then, he suddenly screamed "STOP!" when the workmen tried to fix him." he finished. "He sounded as if the devil himself had been tormenting him."

"Well, from the sounds of things, he does sound like he's being haunted by demons of some sort." Rusty agreed thoughtfully.

"But what can we do?" Huffed Sir Handel. "The kid wouldn't even go to the Steamworks just to get some measly cramps taken care of! Who's to say he'll trust us?"

"He does have a point," Admitted Peter Sam worriedly. "He seems alright around me and Rheneas in particular, but even when we ask he still clams up about his past!"

"On top of that," added Rusty, "I've heard that the Thin Controller is coming to visit in a few days! What will he say about Luke?"

The engines gasped- except Duncan, who cursed about heather under his breath.

"We shall just have to try and hope that no one finds out for the moment." Skarloey decided. "Not the best plan of action, I know, but we have nothing else for it, really."

"Right. And we'll speak to Luke as well." Added Rusty, firmly.

"Would that be wise?" Asked Sir Handel, sounding indecisive.

"It would help him." Peter Sam pointed out.

"Bah!" snorted Duncan furiously. "How can we convince him to talk?"

"Simple." replied Rusty. "We don't convince him. We let him."

A whistle was heard- this signalled that everyone was due to go back to work now.

"Remember- we talk to him tonight." Skarloey reminded.

They all blew their whistles as one before hurrying away. Peter Sam went over to Merrick, Rusty disappeared into a tunnel which led into the Upper Terrace of the Blue Mountain Quarry and the remaining four hurried around to grab their trucks.

Little did they know the truth behind their new friend was more horrifying and tragic than they could imagine.

…

Dusk had now taken the reign over the skies of Sodor. Skarloey shunted the last of his empty trucks into place. Paxton had left with his last train of the day, and wouldn't be back till morning, and the workmen were going home too, to their wives, children, suppers and beds.

But the engines -and their crews, of course-were staying behind. They needed to speak to Luke.

Skarloey was waiting patiently for the others, when he heard a soft toot to his right- that informed him that Rusty had joined him, and sure enough, the little diesel rolled up alongside.

"Hello Skarloey." Rusty greeted.

"Hello Rusty," Replied Old Faithful.

"Are you nervous?" Asked the little diesel.

"I am, considering the nature of this predicament, to be quite honest with you." His friend answered, and the two fell into silence. It was deadly quiet. Night fell over Sodor, and the moon shone down over the quarry.

"May Diana guide us in our deed." Skarloey murmured to the diesel.

"Indeed," Agreed Rusty.

Just then, Rheneas and Sir Handel arrived. Skarloey made a murmur of acknowledgment to Sir Handel before glancing at Rheneas. The younger brother lifted his lips in a nervous smile. It was an attempt to bring comfort to his beloved older brother and best friend. Skarloey recognised the attempt as feeble, but nevertheless, he did feel a little bit better.

The next to arrive was Duncan. Rusty and the others greeted him warmly, but Skarloey was deadly silent. He was still waiting for Peter Sam to arrive.

'_Where is he?'_ The old engine thought worriedly. _'It's not like him to be tardy...'_

Suddenly a flash of green darted across the quarry. The paintwork shone in the moonlight- and it was too light to be Peter Sam, so that could only mean…

"He's getting away!" Skarloey hissed to the others, and he puffed cautiously forward. Rusty oiled alongside him, and Rheneas and Sir Handel followed on behind them.

At one shrill whistle from Skarloey, Rheneas and Sir Handel had switched tracks and made their way to the entrance of the quarry to cut Luke off from escaping. This tactic was successful, for Luke reversed to hide in the nearest tunnel- but he quickly retreated and dashed off to the other end of the quarry.

Puzzled, Skarloey looked at the tunnel to find Peter Sam emerging from it. He felt relieved, and gave a toot to his friend.

Peter Sam responded in kind.

Meanwhile, Luke was desperate to get away from the other engines, but with no great luck. He felt panicked that somehow, they had found out, and were trying to capture him so that they could have him sent back!

The thought terrified him. He loved Sodor. If he hadn't been for that, then he would have left ages ago.

But his thoughts were cut off when Duncan's grumpy face was suddenly illuminated by his lamp within his own line of vision. Terrified beyond all sense, he thought of only one place to go; _the Upper Terrace._

So he reversed and made a beeline for the tunnel as quickly as he could. But Skarloey and Rusty had seen this, and chased him down, like a bear hunting a deer.

He reached the tunnel and charged straight up it without stopping once. Unfortunately for him, that was the same plan Rusty and Skarloey had initiated.

So poor Luke had no choice but to keep going- although he wanted to tell them- tell them about the yellow engine. He was just so _tired_ of keeping everything for so long.

But was it all really worth it? He so badly wanted to stay right here on Sodor. He wanted it so badly his front wheels couldn't feel the ground.

Wait- _what?_

That was when he noticed where he was.

He couldn't forget the engines' panicked cries.

He couldn't forget how close he had come to falling.

Luke was hanging off a cliff by only his back wheels.


	10. Rusty's Brilliant Idea

Seeing the landscape spread out before you, several feet down, is bound to signify danger- especially if you were hanging off a cliff.

Luke's face drained of both colour and emotion. The slate crumbled underneath him, causing his front wheels to imbalance ever so slightly.

He had never felt so stupid or fearful in his entire life.

Not only was he in danger of falling onto the ground below to a very likely death, but his crew were bound to get killed too- and to think he was running away from the fact that he, Luke, had killed an engine! The irony of the situation was too unbearable.

He only hoped that his crew would get out safely.

Geoffrey carefully climbed out of his engine's cab. Slowly and judiciously, he edged his way along Luke's footplate until he managed to reach the rear of the locomotive, where he stepped off with the greatest amount of caution known to himself. There, he helped Richard along the footplate until he too was safe.

...

Skarloey and Rusty had witnessed their friend's near fall. Galvanized by the incident, the two engines approached the siding. There, Skarloey- who was nearest Luke- buffered up behind him carefully and was coupled to the younger engine. Rusty's engineer coupled the little diesel to Skarloey. The old engine held true to his nickname 'Old Faithful'. The couplings were taut and he dug his wheels in, determined to ensure that a terrible tragedy was avoided- even if he had to take on damage to do so.

Rusty however, knew that trying to rescue Luke in the state the ledge was in would be very unsafe. So, he told Luke's crew to find wooden boards and slot them under Luke. It was dangerous, but they had no time to get a maintenance crane, nor were there chains nearby, and the only rope they had was in two pieces, and too short to pull Luke back on the rails. (Bah, that wouldn't help us!" Mr Wilson had snorted in disgust before throwing the rope to one side.)

Suddenly Luke's crew returned, carrying three planks of wood between them, he felt a little bit calmer.

"Good- now go to opposite sides of Luke and slot them under his wheels carefully." Rusty instructed, fighting to keep his fears at the bottom of his generator.

"Right -o then," said Geoffrey in response. "Come on Richard!"

Geoffrey and Richard made their way back to their engine with the planks. Geoffrey went to Luke's right, whilst Richard ran round to take his place on the left.

The poor Wren locomotive was sobbing now.

"I'm scared Mr Heron." he puffed weakly through his tears.

Geoffrey muttered a quiet curse in German before smiling reassuringly.

"I know you are, old boy, but we'll soon have you back on the rails." He wanted to pat Luke's buffer to comfort him, but decided he would rather not take his chances, so he instead- ever so gently- patted Luke's side.

"Geoffrey!" Called an impatient voice from Luke's other side. "Pass a plank over already will you? Our Luke's in danger!"

"Alright Richard." replied Luke's driver crossly. He grabbed one plank and positioning it carefully, he slid it over to his colleague.

Together, the two managed to fit it in pace, like a missing piece on a jigsaw puzzle. They repeated it with the other two and soon they were ready to go.

As soon as they gained approval to go, Skarloey and Rusty pulled hard. Their couplings stretched and twisted to an intense melody of screeches and creaks.

But loud cries of stop form Luke quickly halted the operation.

"The ground isn't stable enough!" called Geoffrey. "The planks are loosening!"

"We'll need rails!" Rusty's engineer realised in dismay. "Otherwise the boards will just loosen too quickly!"

Rusty pondered the problem. He looked around the Upper Terrace, hoping an idea might come to him. Seeing nothing of use he sighed.

"Any ideas Rusty?" called Skarloey

"Nope." replied Rusty, staring dejectedly at the tracks. He began played over the night's events- their plan of attack, Skarloey and himself pursuing Luke, Luke's stumble from the line...

"_Bah- that wouldn't help us!"_ Mr Heron's words suddenly echoed in his generator.

'…_The rope!' _Thought the little orange engine, excitedly. '_It might just work, but it will be risky.' _

"Actually I do have an idea." He amended with a smile.

…

Everyone else thought Rusty's idea was a good one- indeed, Skarloey was most impressed.

"Well done Rusty!" Old Faithful puffed excitedly. "That is certainly a very good idea you have there, my friend."

"We must be careful though." Warned Skarloey's driver. "It is an ingenious idea, but there are risks involved."

"It's our only chance!" Interjected Skarloey.

"You're right." His driver relented.

After Luke's own driver was told of the plan, he and the fireman were dazed by how Rusty had found use for two short pieces of rope.

Nevertheless, they all had work to do.

That night, the stars watched overall in the Blue Mountain Quarry. The brightest star in particular was the one everyone hoped upon that Luke would be rescued.

...

So far, thank you to all who have reviewed.


	11. Redemptions and Confessions

So they set to work. The short pieces of rope were laid out under Luke's wheels in as straight a line as they could to form makeshift rails. Once done, they checked the couplings between Skarloey and Rusty.

"Ready?" called Skarloey's driver.

"Ready when you are!" Rusty's driver responded.

And with that, the crews brought their engines to full power. Steam from Skarloey's funnel danced and swirled into the stars to the accompanying notes of Rusty's engine. Together the pair bravely began the operation to pull their new friend back from the cliff and towards safety.

Luke had his eyes shut tightly- hardly daring to look or breathe in case he panicked at the thought of plunging. The dark quarry floor below became the blue- green oceans of Brendam Docks. He could just hear the yellow engine splash into the sea again...

But his wheels came into contact with something he had never been on before. It felt a bit like rails, only they were very uncomfortable.

'_What? - But there are no rails here-' _He thought before looking down. A loud gasp accidentally left his mouth.

He was wrong.

The 'rails' were made of strong rope! Luke felt relieved to be heading back onto firm, solid ground again, but in all the excitement, he realised that he had a very bad case of cramp in his firebox. The two engines pulled Luke to safety and heaved him to the tunnel.

The descent was dark, and felt like an eternity. But at last, the intrepid trio had reached the bottom of the tunnel and were now in the main sector once again.

Duncan, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rheneas, as well as Owen and Merrick - who had heard the commotion and woke up - were all happy to see that the little green tank engine was safe and sound.

They also wanted to know what he had been thinking, by doing something so potentially dangerous.

"Why did you run away?" Sir Handel asked bluntly.

"We only wanted to help." Added Peter Sam worriedly.

"Ye canna jist dae somethin' like that!" Growled Duncan. "Honestly you are a hard wee engine to understand."

Skarloey felt that this was enough.

"Quiet please!" He ordered wheeshing steam as he said this.

The others fell silent before looking at the small green engine before them.

Luke felt all eyes gaze upon him. He suddenly wanted to disappear. Not for the first time, he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

He felt that he should confess. Everything.

He gulped.

"Alright," he sighed sadly. "I have something to confess. But first, I want to apologise for running away and keeping myself in isolation. I want to tell you why. But this must never be repeated- or else I will face the consequences!"

The others exchanged looks. This was the most open Luke had ever been with them, and they didn't want to scare him away. Also, the look on his face pleaded for trust, for friends to _listen _to him. Something he had been too scared to ask for.

"We're all ears Luke." said Rheneas gravely.

Luke gave a small sad smile before beginning his tale.

"My story begins on a small railway in Ireland…"

...

Author's Note: Thank you so, so much everyone for all the fantastic reviews you have sent me! I could never thank you enough. So I hope the next chapter of L2L Sufficed ;)

TGST


	12. Confessions (Part 1)

"I worked on a small railway in Ireland," the green engine began. "My specialty was goods trains. According to my old controller I had the 'pull' that worked too well on passenger trains, so it was trucks of stone and farm goods I pulled regularly. I pulled other goods trains as well, but those were my main jobs." Here Luke took a deep breath and surveyed his audience. Their eyes were rapt with wonder and their faces afire with attention. Feeling very scared, but determined to get his feelings out of his firebox, he continued bravely.

"The farm goods came from little farms scattered by the line, and the stone from a big quarry. It was very busy and had a lot of engines working there. Diesels and steamies worked together in harmony a lot of the time.

Ever since I could remember, I wanted to work at the quarry. There was something about pulling the stone all the time and getting friends to work with- as I worked on my own a lot back then- that appealed to me. So, I asked my Controller if I could work there. And every time, I was rejected."

"Well, they're not making a good show of themselves then, are they?" muttered Sir Handel.

The others glared at him, though Duncan was trying not to laugh- or at least burst out laughing. It was obvious he was snickering.

"Ignore them Luke." Skarloey ordered when he saw the young engine looking at them.

"Alright then, Skarloey. So, anyway, whenever I asked if I could work at the quarry, they said no. I felt down about this, but I did my work without thinking about it, and focused on being Really Useful.

Then one day, Mr Patrick, our controller, told us that money was tight after a failed business props -prispo- erm-"

"Proposition?" Rusty cut in smoothly and politely.

"Yes that." Luke replied, blushing in embarrassment. "Thanks Rusty." He smiled shyly in gratitude before continuing. "He told us that one of us was going to be sold to Sodor because the Blue Mountain Quarry had not long been opened, and there was a new engine needed to help run it."

"And… you were chosen?" guessed Peter Sam.

"Yes." replied Luke. "When he told me I was so excited and I kept the other engines awake by accident." he explained, laughing softly.

"I still had some time before my trip- over a week. So I was well kept busy. Even so, time flew by- though at the time it felt like an eternity. But at last the time came. I was loaded on a ship called the Maid of the Fjords at the docks in Belfast. It was at that point when I met him."

"Met who?" Asked all the engines at once.

"The yellow engine." Replied Luke. His voice had dropped to barely a breath, and the others had barely heard him. "He was yellow, with blue or green lining- I couldn't tell, I was too excited to pay any proper attention. He had the number 1173- or was it 1137? One of those two- but he had a lamp fixed to his funnel and a friendly face. But shortly after I was loaded, he said something to me which I couldn't understand. I could have sworn he said 'Sodor' but I wasn't sure.

"Did ye ken his name?" asked Duncan curiously.

"What- oh no. I never found out what it was." Luke replied quietly. A small drop of water had landed on his footplate as he said this. It dawned on him that he was crying again.

'_Oh no not now!'_ he thought furiously. _'Please not now!'_ He had to get these feelings out before he broke down again. And he was very sure that the tears would guarantee a shutdown in his memory vault. But he couldn't help it. Not knowing the engine's name had made his crime all the more harder to confess – as he knew that the yellow engine had just come to work on Sodor, innocent of his own impending death.

"So, what happened?" Asked Skarloey carefully, so as not to jolt Luke back into hiding. He had had enough of that. It was obvious.

In one teary hiccup, Luke managed to get out four words that shocked the engines for as long as they would remember that night. Which, considering what had already happened; it was going to be impossible to forget.

"Then the storm happened."


	13. Confessions (Part 2)

"Before the storm, the yellow engine and I rarely exchanged communications," Continued Luke. "We did get along, however."

"How did you manage that?" Burst out Sir Handel.

"Easy. There was a man who was English, but could speak the yellow engine's language fluently," Replied Luke. "He came out on deck every morning, would say 'Hello' or Good Morning' and then said something in the yellow engine's language. Most of the time, we just stared out at sea, or I would talk to some of the other crew members. But sometimes, the man was able to translate what one of us was saying to the other. It was an odd experience."

"Must have been inconvenient as well." Added Peter Sam.

"Definitely," Agreed Luke. "Anyway, the translator was all we had, and from what I learned, he was from a cube."

The other engines couldn't help but grin, and his crew ended up trying to stifle well intentioned giggles at their engine's innocent mistake.

"What?" Luke asked on seeing their faces. "It's what he said!"

"I think, that you mean Cuba. It's a country in South America. My sister in law went there last year." Geoffrey explained.

"Oh yes that was for research for the history of sugar plantations." Recalled Richard. "You told me at one point."

"Yeah- that was on my birthday! The day before we began working with this little guy!" Geoffrey laughed, slapping Luke's footplate in a light hearted manner.

Luke blushed. "That's the place. And here was me thinking that he came from a giant glass cube." He muttered in awe.

The others were very amused now. Luke was an endearing young engine and whenever he wasn't overwhelmed with guilt over what happened - whatever it was -he was like an innocent child still learning about the world and using his imagination to do so.

Luke paused a moment. He sighed sadly.

"I have to warn you, this next bit is very unpleasant, so please bear with me. An outbreak of a contagious illness struck half of the ship's crew."

"Half the crew?" Repeated the engines.

"Yes, it was easily spread. So many people had to be rescued and taken to hospital for treatment. Amongst them was the translator. We had been cut off from each other completely. It was a virus someone had contracted in Cuba."

"So what happened next?" Sir Handel asked curiously.

"Well," Luke continued. The ship was due to arrive on Sodor in the evening of the day I've arrived. But we had to be quick, as the ship would need a new crew to navigate back to Norway. As soon as we docked at Brendam, I felt happier than I felt since the illness attacked the crew. I was finally on Sodor!"

Here, Luke's voice cracked dry. He felt unable to speak. But in order to get his friends' help –if they would help him at all- he would have to tell them all what had happened.

"I knocked him into the… the sea." He whispered.

The engines, Merrick and Owen gasped.

"I didn't mean to!" Luke cried. "Honest!"

"Go on, Luke," urged Rheneas, being the quickest to recover from the bombshell, whilst glancing at the shock on Skarloey's face.

The Irish Wren locomotive took a deep breath. He exhaled. He repeated three more times before he spoke again.

"He fell into the ocean. He landed on the quay, thankfully, but the dock workers said that due to the storm and the dangers of operating cranes in foul weather, he was left there. I was taken to the Steamworks to be inspected after the incident. The last thing I remember before leaving the docks was his eyes. They were sad, lonely, haunting. They ate through my conscience and into my soul."

The memories were too much for Luke, and he began sobbing softly. The moon shone down on his tears, casting tiny moon bows sprinkling over his face like freckles. But no one had time to appreciate such a beautiful sight.

How could they, when their friend had told them a tale of tragedy at the docks?

But Luke was not yet finished his account. For he had one last thing to say.


	14. Loyalty to Luke

"And I… I never heard from him again." Luke finished.

"That's awful." breathed Rheneas.

"I know," added his brother. "I wonder what happened to him."

Luke meanwhile felt the tears come on full force. He felt them leak from his eyes, cutting paths on his cheek leaving trails that had slithered down Luke's cheeks - but not for the first time. He began to crawl away slowly. He wanted comfort, but now that they knew, he doubted they would him near them.

"Luke?" The small engine stopped.

All six little engines smiled kindly and sympathetically at him. The light from their lamps shone brightly, dazzling Luke's tear filled eyes.

"Come here." Puffed Skarloey. His voice held authority, but there was gentleness in his face that persuaded Luke to chuff closer.

"You needn't fear us anymore." Said Rusty, softly.

"Aye, laddie." Agreed Duncan.

"We're still here." Rheneas finished.

With that Luke took a deep breath and burst into tears. He was glad that someone had finally, _finally_ stopped to listen to him.

Only it wasn't one person.

It was an army.

His crew, Merrick, Owen and of course the six little engines.

None of them had reacted like he thought they would.

They wanted to help him.

And that one fact was enough to bring a small but sincere smile to the little Irish engine's face.

He had friends. True, faithful friends who hadn't looked at him with disgust, or told him he was no longer wanted.

In fact, Luke felt the exact opposite of how he thought he would have felt after such a confession.

"Thank you," he said joyfully "for wanting to help me."

"You're our friend," replied Rheneas warmly. "We'll want to help you no matter what."

"Good," replied Luke. "I love Sodor, and I want to stay here, but if anyone else finds out what I've done, then I could be sent away. I need a huge favour."

The six engines listened intently.

"I need to hide here," Luke continued "All I need you to do is help me to hide and ensure that no one hears about me. Please can you do that?"

Mr Percival's engines were silent. This was a huge favour. Even though the Blue Mountain Quarry was huge, and Luke was a mite of an engine, they still had a lot of problems to consider.

But, in the end, they decided that they had promised Luke, so they decided that they will agree for the moment and then figure out a plan later in the sheds- or discuss things tomorrow.

"Of course Luke," Skarloey answered, speaking for them all, "We'll do it."

Luke's face lit up slowly "You…you mean it?" he asked shyly.

The older engine smiled. "Right, we shall swear an oath." He decided.

Skarloey spoke the promise required to help Luke. It went as thus;

"We little engines, of Mr Percival's railway, shall keep our dear young friend Luke safe within the quarry and its surrounding mountains and that one word of his presence shall not pass our smokeboxes."

The other five engines repeated it, then their crews took the oath, and finally Owen and Merrick promised to keep their word.

"Shall we let Paxton in on our secret?" asked Peter Sam innocently, even though he suspected what the answer would be.

"Are ye kiddin? That diesel would have spread word afore lang!" Duncan burst out.

"Hm, Duncan has a point." Rusty mused. "I feel bad for saying this, but we should him keep in the dark. Just so that tales can't spread."

Oh, the irony. Well, here's chapter 14 of Loyalty to Luke! Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Autocracy in the Mountains

The next day did not bide very well with the engines. Mr Davis, the foreman, was very cross.

"Rheneas, shunt those trucks properly!" He barked.

Rheneas was cross. He was shunting them correctly. After all, there was only one way to shunt properly- carefully, otherwise it was just a huge mess.

Later, Skarloey saw his little brother take his frustration out on the trucks.

"Come on! Come on!" He huffed.

"Are you alright Rheneas?" Skarloey inquired, puffing up alongside his best friend.

Rheneas jumped. "Yes I'm fine. Just miffed."

"Why?"

"Mr Davis. He said I'm shunting the trucks wrong."

Skarloey understood. "Well, he is annoying, Rheneas. Just don't pay him mind. He doesn't know how to shunt trucks. Lucky for him he added.

Rheneas laughed. "Indeed." He said. "Thanks Old Faithful." He added in jest.

"You're welcome, Gallant Old Engine." Replied Skarloey, winking.

So far, everyone had done a good job of hiding Luke. He hid in the tunnels, with the assistance of the others, and also, no one had given away anything on Luke.

There were only two individuals at the quarry that didn't know about the heavy burden everyone had to carry. One was Paxton, as he was too trusting and nice to keep a secret like this.

The other was Mr Davis.

He was a strict man, to say the least. He feared lies and not following the rules. He dressed crisply, and was always clean and smart, despite the working conditions of the Blue Mountain Quarry. He had a long crooked nose, leading Duncan to assume his name was Cameron. His feet were small, and his fingers were long and gnarled, like mini tree trunks. He had a hunchback. The interesting thing was that he was only in his late 30s'.

No one liked him. He hadn't a friend in the quarry and many doubted that he had outside as well.

In all of the excitement over last night, the engines had completely forgotten that Mr Davis would be bound to look into the matter.

Sir Handel was shunting trucks when he heard Mr Davis muttering to himself.

"….this is beyond ridiculous! That engine should have arrived over a week ago! Where in God's green Earth did he go? I swear the docks will be hearing from Mr Percival about the matter…"

He tutted to himself before giving Sir Handel a warning look.

The blue engine glared back at him before going to collect his trucks from Peter Sam.

"Hello Sir Handel!" Peter Sam called out cheerfully. "This is going well, isn't it?"

"Shh, drain pipe!" Hissed his friend. "We're in real hot water now!"

So Sir Handel repeated all that he overheard to Peter Sam. The Kerr Stuart gasped.

"Mr Davis is going to phone _Mr Percival_? We have to do something!" He wheeshed in alarm.

"I know. We'll warn the others."

"How?"

"Trust me," said Sir Handel. "We'll do it."

Whilst the workmen were on their lunch break, Sir Handel and Peter Sam quickly filled the other engines in on the morning's events.

They were flabbergasted.

"To be fair he hasn't agreed to the oath." Rusty pointed out. "We didn't even tell him about Luke."

"But Mr Davis will ruin everything! Sir Handel's right- we have to do something!" Cried Rheneas.

A small timid whistle cut in. "Will you mind if I join in? I've been awfully lonely all morning."

Luke was standing by the group of engines.

So, what are you talking about?"

"Listen Luke," said Skarloey, "you are in grave danger."

"What? How?" Luke asked, distress filling his innocent features.

"Well, Mr Davis, the foreman, is looking into why you haven't made an official appearance yet." Explained Rheneas.

This set Luke off.

"But… But I can't! I'll be found out! I'll be in disgrace! I… I will have to Sodor and I-"

"Luke!" called his driver. "Calm down! Your cramps will start again."

"I think it's too late." Luke whimpered.

Jeffery rubbed his engine's side soothingly.

"There, there Luke." He said gently, "You're alright."

"Don't worry Luke." Said Rheneas comfortingly.

"We'll think of a plan!" Boomed Owen kindly.

Luke gave a timid smile.

"Thank you. I do feel a bit-"

"Now then!" thundered a voice too familiar to them. "Can someone tell me _what is_ going _on here_?"

The engines' boilers ran cold.

Luke almost died with fright on the spot.

A tall, thin man wearing glasses and a black suit was standing nearby, holding his bicycle and wearing an expression that made lava appear as cold as snow.

Author's Note: Oh no! Luke! Will he be found out? Or do the engines have enough resource to save him? Watch this space!


	16. May Verity Bear Shame but Wear Pride

The engines gasped- Mr Percival had arrived! Whatever were they to do?

They all wanted to pay Mr Davis out for ratting on them, but they had to do something to distract the Thin Controller and save Luke from discovery, disgrace and deportation. Thinking quickly, Duncan blew his whistle long and loud. The shrill blasts and wheesh of steam gave Luke enough cover to dart into the nearest tunnel as quickly as he could with the cramps in his firebox.

"Welcome sir!" The Scottish engine greeted. "We're michty pleased tae hae ya at the quarry!"

"Thank you, Duncan." replied the Thin Controller, fixing a suspicious glare on Duncan, before he winced. That engine's whistle was so loud!

...

Meanwhile, Luke was gulping for breath. Oh, that had been too close for him! He had to be careful. In between short huffs of lost breath, he silently thanked Duncan for his quick thinking and timely intervention. Luke owed him his life for that.

"Steady lad, you're alright now." Soothed Geoffrey, rubbing his engine's side whilst Richard checked the water gauge. It was alarmingly low.

"We're in trouble now." He said gravely.

"Oh dear- I do wish we can get out of this mess soon." Luke yearned.

"We will," Said his fireman, gruffly, but not without great feeling.

Luke, from within the darkness, lifted his eyes to the top of the tunnel.

"If anyone's out there and can hear my prayer please answer it, for I am in dire need of help. If any angels are flying above, please can you ask the Lord to help me one more time? I don't deserve your forgiveness or your help, but all I want is another chance. Please - I know I can never make things right with the yellow engine. But I do know I can remember him and ensure that I never forget him, or why I'm still alive."

Outside, a soul stole away from the tunnel. He had to get rid of Mr Davis.

…

Mr Percival's eyes pierced the quarry. He was pleased to see that Owen and Merrick were operating well. He had no reports of accidents, and the engines were getting along nicely. But there was one problem left to discuss…

"Where is the new engine?" He asked. "He was supposed to have arrived from Ireland over a week ago."

The words made the engines fall silent. They couldn't bring themselves to lie to their controller- not even Duncan and Sir Handel could face that idea. He was a good man. He treated them well and fair and had kept them all- Skarloey and Rheneas especially- in good maintenance. He deserved better.

But Luke was innocent. Peter Sam's driver was a fan of 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' and he associated Luke with Boo Radley. The engines liked it; Luke was always hiding, even though they saw him more than the Finches saw Boo, and Boo was blamed for things said to have been done, but was really innocent at heart.

At last Sir Handel spoke. "He's not here sir."

"I can see that." The thin man replied, bluntly. "That is why I am asking you."

"Excuse me, Sir?" Interrupted a smooth, clipped tone.

"Yes what is it, Mr Davis?" Mr Percival sighed.

The foreman handed him the papers with shaking hands. This did not go unnoticed by Skarloey. He caught the subtle movement and felt something rise in him. Something he could not shake off.

"These are the engine's papers sir. As you know, all engines must have these when they arrive."

"Thank you, Mr Davis." The Thin Controller looked through them.

"I phoned the docks earlier, sir, and only one of two engines had arrived at the assigned destination, sir."

Skarloey felt his sprits lift further still. If this was going where he thought this was, then Luke was safe!

"I see. Where was the other engine headed?"

Maybe not.

"I am not sure, sir."

Now that was promising.

"Very well, Mr Davis, Let me know when he arrives, if you would be so kind." And with that, the Thin Controller was away. Everyone let out a breath.

"We did it!" Cheered Sir Handel.

"Maybe for now," warned Rusty, "but he might come back. He'll need to know eventually."

Skarloey and Peter Sam, meanwhile, had hurried to the tunnel to let him know of the good news.

"He's gone now Luke!" whistled Peter Sam. "You can come out."

"I… I can't." Whispered Luke, his voice drawing into a stutter.

"Why not?" Asked Skarloey patiently.

"I'm low on water."

Peter Sam was kind enough to offer Luke some from his tank, and soon Luke felt a lot better. He was relieved to get some fresh air. The tunnel had been bad enough to nearly send him into a panic attack.

He chuffed out of the tunnel and over to Mr Davis.

"Thank you for helping me." He puffed politely.

The small man jumped. "Oh, well it was- urm! - nothing really."

"But I owe you for not saying I was here! Why didn't you say something when you had the chance?"

"Well, I felt that by being right all the time, I would end up in the wrong eventually, and that I might regret it." He admitted. "I overheard what you said before and well, I couldn't go through with saying anything." He moaned. "Now how am I meant to look Verity in the eye again?"

"Well, then you could tell her that one altering in truth has saved one engine. I was responsible for the loss of the other engine. At least this one still has another chance." he said. He smiled but much to his horror, he felt like a part of it was missing.

"Anyway, I can never thank you with the greatest or humblest thanks, so just face the world and know that I will everything to ensure that I intend to live out the rest of my days on Sodor in a humble and gentle manner in honour of your preceding kindness which I shall remain thankful for."

And he meant every word.

Later, Mr Davis decided to resign. He couldn't face the guilt of lying. However, he wished the best of luck to his colleagues and the engines. But Luke received a special thank you from him. Because it was Luke who had changed his heart. And changed who he was.

...

Author's Note: Phew, Luke is safe! Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, cos I enjoyed writing it. Please review.


	17. Morality and Mortality

That evening, the engines were relieved that Luke's secret was kept safe, but were sad that Mr Davis had left Mr Percival's employment.

"Shame really," Said Skarloey. "He did do a huge favour for- well all of us."

"Yes but what can we do?" Sir Handel asked them. "He's quit because he told some lie that saved our friend from exposure."

"Who's going to be the new foreman now?" Peter Sam wanted to know. But no one had a definite answer, and that was the reason that Skarloey and Rheneas never quite forgave Peter Sam for sparking a very loud and fierce debate between Duncan and Sir Handel that night.

….

Meanwhile, Luke was back in the tunnel he normally hid. A small group of workmen were busy fixing his firebox. Rusty was there too, as he was in charge of maintenance, as he informed Luke, and he also wanted to be there to support the little green engine .

"Thank you so much everyone," Sighed Luke happily. "I do feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome Luke," Replied Rusty warmly.

"There -that should do it!" Exclaimed a voice belonging to a tall and burly lad named Joe Swan whose surname did not match his personality. "Fire him up in the morning, Heron, Wilson and you'll soon see that he's in good working order again."

"But I never was out of order anyway." Luke pointed out.

"Well you haven't pulled your weight round here! Still, you haven't been given firebox checks. If you had that wouldn't have been happing. What happened to you- I thought newly arrived engines would have been checked over at the Steamworks?"

"I was," said Luke "I just didn't stay long."

"And why ever not?" Asked Joe suspiciously.

"Did you check his brakes Joe?" Rusty asked suddenly.

"Of course I did! What fool do you take me for?"

"One that once forgot to check Skarloey's brakes and then sent him crashing into that fete near Rheneas Station." Rusty replied bluntly. "You were lucky he didn't mind about being their new display for the afternoon."

The workmen laughed.

"Alright, you win. Yes his brakes were a bit damaged, but they've been seen to." Replied Joe, bitterly humiliated.

"Good," replied Rusty. "Now you know not to be nosy, Mr _Swan_."

"Woah you are a force to be reckoned with," Remarked Luke. "I never thought you would do that!"

"Well, he's always nosy. Don't worry about him though. He knows your secret and is good at keeping them too, but he thought it would have been better if you got checked over and then out."

"But I couldn't though!" Luke pointed out. "I might've had to say something about the yellow engine!"

"Alright Luke, calm down," Warned Rusty. "I know we fixed your cramps, but worrying is never good for anyone."

"Alright Rusty, I'll try." Luke took a deep breath.

That's it. Right just be glad that the worst is over."

"I suppose, but who is going to be the new foreman?" Luke asked curiously.

"It's not confirmed yet, but my engineer thinks Old Bailey might be our new foreman. He's a friend of ours so you haven't to worry Luke."

"How do you know him?"

"He likes to go to the Skarloey Railway on his days off. He says he enjoys his time there, so he's a strong possibility." Rusty informed.

"Well. I'll go with that for now." Said Luke.

He felt tension leave his boiler. At last- he was safe from Mr Davis' prying and the Thin Controller's authority. He only hoped his friends wouldn't get into trouble for lying...

Wait, what was he thinking? It was a mistake to ask for their help. Luke didn't want to leave Sodor, but he knew that he could never forgive himself if his friends all got caught lying about his whereabouts. He wished he hadn't dragged them into this chaos and secrecy that was now his life.

He felt that somewhere on that ship, during the storm, his moral compass got jammed.

What was he _doing?_

_Friends didn't put each other into risky situations or get them to lie to their bosses about huge things like this._


	18. A Scottish Guardian Angel

Just as the sun peeked over the horizon by the Island of Sodor, Luke woke up in better spirits, as his secret was still safe and therefore, he was free from trouble.

"Well Luke you are running a lot better this morning." Commented Geoffrey as he gently opened his engine's regulator.

"I agree. I'll remember to thank Joe and the others again later." Replied Luke, chuckling away to himself.

His fire was burning nicely, and steam whooshed out from his pistons, and so with a loud toot from his whistle, Luke emerged from the tunnel. His confidence felt better than it had in a while. It seemed that the relief from the tension had disabled his developed reticence.

"Good morning Luke!" Greeted the workmen who had come in early to sort Owen and Merrick out for the day, plus warm up the machines for the day's work.

"Morning!" Luke whistled cheerfully. He raced up to where Owen was starting to wake up.

"Good morning Owen!" He called. "It's a lovely morning too!"

"Huh? Oh, morning Luke," Yawned Owen, smiling. You're certainly enthusiastic this morning."

"I feel brilliant this morning Owen!" Luke replied confidently. "I have a feeling today's going to be a great day!"

"Good on you kid," The incline grinned. You deserve a break."

The little engine was almost on the verge of singing as he hurried over to Merrick.

"Good morning Merrick!" Luke whistled.

But he frowned when he saw that Merrick wouldn't wake up.

"Merrick! Wake up sleepy crane!" Owen called to his friend. "Luke's trying to talk to you!"

But Merrick still didn't rouse.

"Well just leave him be," decided Owen. "He's a right pain sometimes when he wouldn't wake up. Here, I see you've decided to come out for a change- I almost never get to talk to you."

"Sorry Owen," Luke responded. "I do feel bad -but we can talk more now that I'm out of danger!"

"Just make sure you keep your guard up," Warned Owen. "I don't want you to get too overconfident and then have something going wrong."

"Don't worry Owen- I will be careful." Luke assured. And with that, he sped away to sort his friends' trucks for when they arrived.

'_I hope he does,'_ thought Owen worriedly. '_I've grown fond of that little engine. It'd be a pity if he had to leave- he's such a sweet soul...'_

…

Later, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan were surprised that their empty trucks were set in order, waiting to be filled with slate.

"Did Luke do all that by himself?" Asked Rheneas, his eyes wide in wonder.

"That kid's a miracle worker!" Added Sir Handel and the others agreed.

"Well, I think Luke has a lot of miracles happen to him." Murmured Skarloey sagely. "Perhaps that's him doing us a miracle in exchange."

…

The Blue Mountain Quarry was in full swing. Stone was cut, crushed, blown up and loaded onto the engines' trucks. Thanks to Luke's earlier help, work was faster than usual.

Only Duncan noticed something.

Every time stone was ready to be taken to the Docks, or somewhere else on the Island by Paxton, there was always an extra train of trucks ready to be emptied and their contents reloaded.

"Hm that's odd." Muttered Duncan. None of the other engines did that, so… He soon caught the culprit sneaking away back to the tunnels.

"Nae sae fast yon Luke!" Huffed Duncan. "Get back here!"

"Oh," Luke reversed, his frames seemingly sagging in defeat at the futility of escaping his friend's observations. "Yes Duncan?" He asked politely.

"Why do ye keep leaving trucks there?" The Scottish engine interrogated.

"I just thought I'd help you guys. I didn't think you'd have anything against that." Luke puffed.

Duncan was surprised. "Well, I dinna- but I'm a wee bit concerned." He explained, and he felt his face heat up as he allowed the unfamiliar words to float around the two engines. He wasn't so used to showing sentiment for anyone.

"Thanks Duncan- but I know to be careful." Replied Luke carefully, trying hard not to come across as rude.

"It's nae that! I'm worried if Paxton finds oot somehow-"

"Wait, he's not that bad is he?"

"It's not that he's bad, cos he's nae, but he's gullible. He believes in the good o' other people -and engines. So much to the point where we think it's safer if he doesn't ken ye're here. Noo, I suppose I'll let ye at that. You can continue working if ye like- just remember tae stay alert." Duncan told him.

"Thanks, Duncan- I will." Luke affirmed, feeling a tinge of confusion as Duncan raced away as fast as his wheels would carry him.


	19. The End of Betwixt Jinxes

Luke was horrified- Sir Handel had come off the rails completely and now his wheels were badly out of shape. His own buffers were a bit dented as well, and the crash was still ringing in his funnel long after impact.

"Couldn't you watch where you were going?" Sir Handel demanded rudely.

"Sorry Sir Handel!" gasped Luke. "I didn't mean to knock you off the rails- honest!"

The others were in shock at what had happened to the blue engine.

The story behind the accident was that Luke had wanted badly to work with them and reluctantly, they had agreed to allow it, so long as Luke took precautions about keeping hidden whenever Paxton or any person or engine from outside of the quarry came by. But unfortunately, he was so excited at working for the first time since the accident that he forgot to look where he was going. Sir Handel was currently paying the price for Luke's carelessness.

Feeling as though he wasn't wanted, Luke slunk off to his tunnel, absolutely crestfallen that he had managed to mess his first official working day up so royally in a mere amount of minutes. Whilst the others waited for Duck the Great Western pannier tank engine to arrive with Rocky- who was at the Search and Rescue Centre-Peter Sam took it upon himself to try and get Luke out of the tunnel.

"Luke, you can't hide in there forever." Peter Sam pointed out.

"I can and I will!" Protested Luke. "Every time I get excited something goes wrong! First the yellow engine and now Sir Handel- I just think I should leave here and go back to Ireland. Face it Peter Sam, what good am I here?"

Peter Sam was shocked. "Luke, I'm not going to stand here and let you be so vituperative to yourself. I know that neither of those events that transpired was not meant to happen- and so does everyone else. Now please come out."

But Luke ignored him, and he continued to ignore him until Duck and Rocky arrived at the scene of disaster. He also had someone else with him.

"Sir Handel!" boomed The Thin Controller. "What happened here?"

"Well, sir, Lu-"Sir Handel was interrupted by Duncan hissing at him.

"If ye dare tae say much as one word aboot me I will personally ensure-"

"Yes Duncan?" Interrupted Mr Percival. His voice was as cold as ice as he scrutinised the yellow engine, who gulped.

"Alright, I canna hide the truth- it wis me, Sir. I was angry at the trucks so I biffed them hard- but I crashed into Sir Handel, Sir. I didnae mean tae." Duncan told him. Of course, that was a lie, but Sir Handel had nearly broken his word, and Duncan couldn't allow two of his friends in disgrace, even if he didn't care about anything other than grumbling a majority of the time.

"Hm," Said Mr Percival thoughtfully. "Well, in that case, I shall send you to the Steamworks Sir Handel, and seeing as the collision hasn't affected you Duncan, you can get on with your punishment right away."

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir."

"First, you can apologize to Sir Handel. Then," he added, gravely. "I am sending you back to the Skarloey Railway to work under Duke's supervision."

"But Sir, please-" Duncan protested. He did not get along with Duke and vice versa, due to major differences in working attitudes, plus Duncan always lost patience whenever Duke mentioned 'His Grace'.

"No buts- I'm sorry Duncan, but I genuinely thought you and your temper had improved lately. It would appear I was wrong to think so."

The Scottish engine felt a cold, raw, wounding sensation. He had improved- even though Luke had tried his patience lately, he hadn't been too bad, on the whole. The others felt badly too. Now Duncan was going to be sent away in disgrace! It was something one either felt great sympathy or deep disapproval for their fellow engines. Right now, it was certainly the former as Duncan chuffed out of the Quarry after saying farewell to his friends for the time being.

Luke, who was watching from the tunnel, nearly burst into tears. That could have been him. If Luke had been in Duncan's wheels right now, he could have been sent away from Sodor. He still felt guilty for accidentally forcing Sir Handel off the rails and having Duncan accept punishment for it.

But what could he do?

If he owned up, then the first ship back to Ireland would have him on their cargo register. But if he didn't, he would have to bear the guilt of two deeds done against fellow engines.

Oh why was bringing anarchy and desolation all he was good at?

Sniffling, Luke did the one thing he had sworn never to do since he confessed to his friends the truth of the yellow engine.

He resigned himself to the darkness. He knew that that would accept him without a word of judgement. Little did he know what the dark would bring for him…


	20. Victor's Introduction

Sir Handel scowled as he looked at the brick walls of the Sodor Steamworks. He could see Duck in front of him, and he glared. Oh, he hated having to be stuck here! He also hated work, but less than he did in his youth.

"Don't give me that face Sir Handel," Duck huffed crossly "You could sour milk just looking at a whole churn of it!"

"Well at least I don't go quack at all hours!" Retorted the little blue engine, in an attempt to try and fight back. Unfortunately, his comeback did not go unnoticed...

"Sir Handel!" Interrupted a foreign accent. "Insulting other engines never gets anyone anywhere- except trouble. So if you want to avoid it, I suggest you apologize to Duck."

"Fine- I'm sorry Duck." He dredged through his courage and pride to say those words.

"Apology accepted, Sir Handel. I'm sorry too." Duck grinned at his supporter. "You're working wonders here, Victor!"

"Why thank you my friend." Replied the voice, which belonged to a small red narrow gauge engine- he was quite small, but larger than Sir Handel and his friends. Victor was the new engine in charge of the Sodor Steamworks at Crovan's Gate. Victor had been here a short time but already he loved his Steamworks. Efficient and reliable but warm and friendly at the same time. Just the environment an engine needed to feel at home- especially him. The workmen all agreed that Victor had become a personified version of the Steamworks as soon as he had been put into service.

"Oh Victor, I heard you were getting your new crane today!" Chirped Duck casually "Has he arrived yet?" A loud metallic bang echoed around the Steamworks as he finished his question.

"Oh Kevin, be careful." groaned Victor. "I did tell you already."

"Sorry boss!" A cheery voice called out in response. "Just a slip of the hook- it wouldn't happen again!"

"It sounds like he's got a slippery hook." Commented Duck, as he watched a flash of yellow dart off round the Works.

"Or two left wheels," Sighed Victor. "Anyway, what can I do for you my friend?"

"Well, Duncan collided with Sir Handel at the Blue Mountain Quarry." Duck explained. "I've had to bring him here for repairs.

"Then why isn't Duncan here?" Victor asked, concerned.

"Well Duncan's trucks were in front and they were forced into Sir Handel." Replied Duck. "Or at least, that's what I heard that happened."

"I see." Victor said darkly. Right, I'll have a look at your buffers and your wheels my friend. In the meantime, Duck, I suggest you get back to work."

"Yes I'd better. BoCo's out of action until this evening so Edward's been left with Bill and Ben. I'd better head back before something happens. I'll see later Victor."

"Good bye my friend!" Victor called as the Great Western engine left the Steamworks.

"Don't worry my friend. We'll have back on the rails before long," Smiled Victor reassuringly.

"I hope so!" Snorted Sir Handel. "I'm bored already!"

"Kevin -come on! We have an engine to fix!"

"Coming, boss!"

A small yellow crane zipped into Sir Handel's line of view. He was on four wheels, had a long yellow arm, hazard stripes and the Steamworks logo painted on his side.

"Hello!" Kevin greeted cheerfully when he saw Sir Handel on the flatbed. "Who are you?"

"Sir Handel." The blue engine snapped rudely.

"My name's Kevin." Replied the crane.

"Don't mind him, my friend." Puffed Victor. He's just in a bad mood about the accident."

"Can you blame me? I'm bored to death and Luke will-"

He stopped when he saw Kevin's confused expression and Victor's more analytical one. Sir Handel was trapped by his loose tongue. Dear mercy, he had broken the oath!

Sir Handel looked up at the ceiling of the Steamworks.

"Help." he whispered.


	21. Comfrt

Meanwhile, Luke had emerged from the tunnel. It was nightfall- the stars glistened in the sky and a gentle breeze intertwined itself with his tall funnel.

"I do hope Sir Handel's alright." He murmured to himself.

He was still in shock from the accident. Despite Peter Sam's best efforts, Luke refused to come out of the tunnel. So, Skarloey advised that leaving him alone for a while might be best.

But he wasn't so sure.

He wanted company. He craved it. But now after getting two engines out of the quarry with one accident, Luke wasn't convinced that his friends wanted to help him.

So, Geoffrey and Richard took him out for a short run through the quarry to try and coax him out of his shell.

But Luke never said a word.

...

Owen hated nights like this. He had a dreadful bout of insomnia and no matter how hard he tried, something within him did not want to rest.

"Oh dear," he said "It'll be dawn before I get any sleep at this rate!"

He looked out at the stars. He had a pretty rough idea of where a lot of constellations and even learned the names of a few from his operating crew.

"Delphinus, Cygnus, Pegasus..." He droned to himself.

There was another one that he could see -it meant fox, he knew that, but he'd forgotten the name. _'Oh bother, what was it known as again?'_ He thought to himself.

He gave up and gazed across the quarry instead. He had to admit, he always loved seeing the moon reflect off the rock. It looked very beautiful.

To his surprise, a small ribbon of steam was drifting upwards. He knew who that was.

"Luke?"

Luke froze, startled.

"What are you doing up this late? You should be asleep." The incline machine said worriedly.

"I know," sighed Luke sadly. "I can't sleep though, Owen."

"Well, come up here then and we can talk." The incline suggested.

Luke accepted the invite and began chuffing up to the upper terrace of the quarry-where he hadn't been since the night of his near plunge.

The cool air burst across his face as he burst out from the tunnel. He felt a bit calmer, but not any happier. Soon, he was under Owen's incline winch, which made feel a little nervous.

"So, Luke what's bothering you, hm?" Owen inquired kindly.

"Well, it's just that... I can't stop thinking about Sir Handel and Duncan. I feel so awful what happened this afternoon, and to be honest with you, I think I'm an unlucky engine. Every time I get excited about something new, another engine always has to the consequences. I'm fed up with it, Owen."

"I can see things have been unfair on you Luke, but they will improve." Owen said firmly.

"That's what everyone says," Moaned Luke "But when they do improve, something happens and well I-"

"I _know_," interrupted Owen. "But you can't dwell on it. Don't give up Luke- bad luck's never a good thing to have, but something good will happen, I promise."

Luke sniffed.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight please Owen? I don't feel like being alone right now."

Owen considered this. He knew about health and safety, but Luke was desperate for company.

'_Poor kid,'_ thought Owen. _'I dread to think the amount of time he spends alone.'_

"Of course you can. But your crew will have to pick you early mind. Rusty will be in need of that space tomorrow."

"Alright we'll do that," Promised Geoffrey sincerely. "Come on Richard, old boy-we better head off."

They said goodnight to the pair and, after putting out Luke's fire, they both trekked off down to find somewhere to spend the night, as it was getting really late.

"Thanks Owen," The little engine yawned. "You're a good friend."

"You're welcome Luke," Replied the incline. "Goodnight Luke."

"Night Owen." And with a loud yawn Luke was finally fast asleep.

Satisfied, the large incline machine gazed up at the stars once more. As his eyes fell on the stars again, he finally found the name he was looking for.

"Vulpecula." He whispered, before drifting into Morpheus' soothing realm once more, joining Luke in a blissful few hours of peace and tranquillity.


	22. Victor's Outlook

Sir Handel thought quickly.

"I mean -that is- erm-"

"He means me." interrupted his driver smoothly. "My name is Luke Mckissock." He explained. This wasn't actually true- his name was Ieuan Simpson, but he didn't want to let Luke down, despite the fact the hadn't actually met- well, he did more for Sir Handel's benefit, but still...

"I...see," Victor said finally, though he sounded doubtful. "So, in that case my friend, I shall get started on your repairs."

Sir Handel was relieved- but was less than pleased to hear that he had to wait a few days for his repairs to be completed.

"I can't stand being in here for so long!" He complained. "Can't you speed my repairs up?"

"I'm sorry, my friend- but the damage must be taken care of properly." Victor reminded him firmly. "It's too dangerous to let you go half mended."

Sir Handel sulked as the workmen began fixing him. They just ignored him, however, with some of the braver ones attempting to try and use humour to get a positive reaction.

...

Victor was at the back of the Steamworks, getting some new buffers for Sir Handel. His mind travelled the same pace as his eyes whilst they gazed round the gigantic building. He felt lucky-he had a great job he enjoyed doing, new friends from all over the Island of Sodor, a beautiful home, and an assistant he got on reasonably well with.

But there was one thing haunting him- the green engine.

Victor literally knew very little about him. All he knew was that he was from a small country, and he spoke English- which Victor couldn't understand when he first came to British territory. He could still remember his first day on Sodor. Instead of hopes of making new friends and learning a new culture after his arrival, Victor had to battle the tides hanging off a quay with no one to tell him it was okay.

Even if they tried, they couldn't understand him.

...

"_We have a problem Sir!" a young dock worker cried._

"_What might that be, man?" The Dock Manager asked impatiently._

"_The wind's too rough Sir! Cranky would be too dangerous to operate and there's no other crane we can use in this foul weather!"_

"_Well, ensure he wouldn't sink –we'll rescue him when this dratted storm clears up."_

"_Alright then, sir- we'll get onto it!"_

_What Victor remembered most about the accident was his fear. He could not hold on, and if the tides knocked him off into the sea, he could very well rust forever at the bottom of the sea. _

"_Sublime gracia, _

_Cuan dulce el sonido, _

_Que salvo a un desgraciado como yo, _

_Alguna vez estuve perdido pero ahora me he encontrado, _

_Estuve ciego pero ahora veo." _

_He sang __quietly and hummed notes in between. Due to a miracle, Victor was made stable to remain on the quay even with the weather raging, but the winds were too strong for crane operation, so he was stuck where he was. _

_But he could cope. He may have fear, but he will hold hope over fear. _

_To prove his spiritual valour, __he sang again the words;_

"_Sublima gracia, _

_Cuan dulce el sonido….."_

_..._

Those notes had been the lyrics to the storm raging at the docks that day. Victor was happy to be somewhere he enjoyed. But he felt even luckier to be alive.

He thanked God for his miracles. The Works Engine just hoped that he would be granted one more- a chance to meet the green engine who had met him.

He hoped to look him in the eye one day and say, simply. "It's not your fault."

...

Yay another chapter! The stuff in Spanish is the lyrics to Amazing Grace- a hymn that I thought would fit this story well- it's actually my favourite hymn.


	23. A New Friend

Luke's fireman noticed it before anyone else.

"What is it, Richard?" Asked Geoffrey worriedly, rubbing his arm with uncertainty.

Luke's feeling really warm- too warm if you ask me." Replied Richard, with his hand on his engine's cheek in a cooling and yet clinical manner.

"So- you're saying-"

"Yes- Luke has a fever. He should rest in here."

Poor Luke whimpered. He didn't like being cooped up in the tunnels. But being cooped up in here because he was sick? He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

...

The other engines soon found out, and were sad to hear that Luke was facing yet more trouble.

"That's a shame." Said Peter Sam, sadly, his voice dropping slightly. "He doesn't deserve even a quarter of what's happened to him- but he's been given such misery."

"Indeed," Agreed Rusty. "But we're in trouble now. With Sir Handel at the Steamworks, Duncan on the Skarloey Railway and Luke ill, that only leaves you, Skarloey, Rheneas and I to do the work alone."

"We ought to inform the Thin Controller we might need help." Skarloey decided determinedly.

"Yes- but the question is, who?" His driver wondered, scratching his head and going into a deep thought.

...

Rusty was the one who came up with the idea. He persuaded the Thin Controller get their old friend Ivo Hugh to help them out for a few days until Sir Handel was back at work. So that was what Mr Percival did. He travelled up to the railway sheds at Crovan's Gate and spoke to him about the matter.

"Ivo Hugh, the Blue Mountain Quarry is at a shortage of an engine to help out. Two of my own are currently not working there, and the new engine is yet to arrive, so I need you to help cover the work until Sir Handel is back from Crovan's Gate. Can you do that for me?"

Ivo Hugh was thrilled. "Don't worry sir!" he said eagerly. "I'll work my best!"

And he did. He made mistakes, and he got angry with the trucks from time to time, but he got on very well with the work otherwise. He was polite and agreeable to the workmen, and he even became friends with Owen and Merrick in no time at all!

The Thin Controller was pleased. "Well done!" He said. You are a very adaptable and reliable engine Ivo Hugh."

Ivo Hugh didn't know what adaptable meant, but nevertheless, he beamed happily.

"Thank you, sir." He said proudly. "I'm just glad to be really useful."

The others were impressed too, and they soon debated on whether or not they should tell their old friend about Luke. He was trustworthy enough; but this was a big secret, and it would cost them a very heavy price should anyone open their mouths and unfurl their tongues carelessly.

...

Soon, the sun was setting over the Blue Mountain Quarry. The engines were packing up for the day; Paxton was already on his way down to the docks to drop off the last load of slate as part of a big order before heading to the Dieselworks at Vicarstown to retire for the night.

"Great work Ivo Hugh!" Rusty praised as he shunted away the last of his empties.

"Thanks Rusty."

"You did really well Ivo Hugh." Rheneas added warmly.

"We'd like to show you something. But you must swear on your funnel never to speak to anyone outside the quarry at all about this." Skarloey added.

"Except for Duncan- he knows!" Peter Sam chipped in.

"Yes, thank you Peter Sam." Skarloey sighed exasperatingly, causing the younger engine to fall silent and pretend to be looking at some interesting patterns on the rock beside the rails.

"I swear on your word that I will be silent." Ivo Hugh replied, wondering what his friends were hiding.

"Then follow us."

...

Ivo Hugh always thought for some reason that Skarloey would go barmy in his old age. It would seem so now, because he was staring at... a tunnel?

"Turn on the light, Mr Heron." Skarloey commanded.

To the newcomer's amazement, a small pea-green tank engine stood in the warm glow of his lamp. His eyes were bleary and unfocused; his face was flushed and he looked very weak- indeed, he looked as though he should be at the Steamworks, not a damp, cold tunnel. But the engine also looked sweet and gentle, and yet vulnerable due to his unusually small build and his open, honest looking face- not to mention his current illness as well.

"Hello." Said the green engine, and then he smiled at his visitors, particularly the new one- he knew his friends would only provide him with 100% trustworthy company if he was ill, so he wasn't frightened.

To Ivo Hugh, that one smile was a sweet, soft smile, as soft as his Irish accent. His dimples showed vaguely, and even in poor health he looked lively and cheerful.

"His name is Luke," Explained Rheneas, and so they elucidated about how Luke came to their quarry. Then, Luke told Ivo Hugh about his arrival on Sodor and even about the yellow engine. Of course, Ivo Hugh was in awe of it all. He was in near tears when he heard all there was to know.

"Sweet Lord- you must be innocent of that misfortune!" He cried. "God has delivered you a fair hand."

"Too fair if you ask me." Luke countered quietly.

"Now the reason why Luke is a secret here in the quarry is because if anyone finds out what happened, he might get sent away forever." Skarloey said warningly.

"Don't you worry, your secret's safe with me. I hope you feel better soon Luke." Ivo Hugh told him.

"Thank you. And may I say; you worked really well in the quarry today. Hopefully once I do get to work again, I'm going to strive and keep my performance as high as yours." Luke replied.

Ivo Hugh was in awe.

When Duncan asked him on the Skarloey Railway that night, he received the assurances that Luke was safe. He also told Ivo Hugh that his sentiments now lay with Luke recovering from his fever.

Ivo Hugh could never agree more. He had just met that engine, and already, he felt in support of Luke's cause.

Author's Notes: Yes! Hope you enjoyed this! I thought Ivo Hugh should get some sort of comeback, so I hope you enjoyed that- and everything else! This is probably one of my favourite chapters. Please R/R!


	24. Apparitions and Just Pure Clumsiness

Back at the Steamworks, Sir Handel was itching to get out and back to the Blue Mountain Quarry-but Victor wouldn't let him.

"Easy there, my friend. Take your time." Victor told him calmly. "You should rest before you go back to work."

Of course Sir Handel wasn't happy about being told this, but Victor put the brakes on him trying anything silly. So the only thing he could do was had to wait ages and ages to get his buffers and wheels repaired.

Meanwhile, Kevin noticed that Victor was staring off into space again. He frowned-he never thought Victor to be a daydreamer, and yet he allowed his thoughts to wander elsewhere again. This was unusual- or at least, he was sure it was. He was still fairly new, and he didn't know Victor very well yet.

"Are you alright boss?" He asked in concern.

Startled, Victor jumped backwards, sending a flatbed behind him hurtling off the line. A truck squealed loudly as parts clattered and clanged everywhere.

"Oops..." Kevin said quietly, realising what he just caused.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Another truck asked.

"I'm alright- oh but Pearl that was such a nasty shock!" The first truck replied, who was struggling to control her breathing.

"Yebittie yebittie yes it was!" retorted a third truck sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Jade-just stop it. Leave poor Ruby alone." Pearl said firmly.

"Alright, Miss Pearly Wheels- I'll leave her alone!"

"Honestly- you and Jasper may be twins, but you act so different. Can't you be like our brother, Jade?" Pearl continued.

"Make me!" She challenged.

"Please don't fight." begged Ruby. "Let's just leave it and be friends again!"

"QUIET!" Victor boomed.

The four trucks were silenced.

"Look, I am trying to fix Sir Handel just now. He has been in here for nearly three days and the Thin Controller needs him back..." Victor broke off mid-sentence to let out a loud yawn.

"Have you been going without sleep again? I told you yesterday, you need sleep Victor." Pearl said, like a mother hen.

"I know that, my friend- but I've been having trouble finding any." Victor informed.

"Well, use your lamp for a change you dimwit!" Retorted Jade rudely.

Victor just took a deep breath, and made a vow to ignore her, even though Pearl's scolding was giving him a headache.

"I hope you feel better soon Victor- I'm sorry if my sisters fighting has upset you."

But the Cuban engine smiled. "That's alright Ruby. Believe me when I say this, but I have been through a lot more than this."

Of course, Ruby didn't catch the full meaning of that statement. Never could she dream of the pain Victor was dealing with.

...

"There you go my friend. Now you can head back to work at the quarry."

Well at least I can go out back to work." Replied Sir Handel nonchalantly. "Bye Victor, bye Kevin -thanks for the repairs!" Sir Handel called as he chuffed out of the works.

Victor sighed as he glanced at his assistant.

He longed to confide in someone over what had happened, but he felt held back. Who could he confide in? Only the green engine could empathise with him.

But the green engine had disappeared. Like a ghost.

...

Chapter 24- well, I am making progress! And I introduced some OC's. I hope you like them because I haven't done much with them yet, and I decided to make this their first appearance, so any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	25. Exemption for a former Falcon

The crows squawked and the sparrows flew from their perches on fences and trees as Sir Handel raced by trees with red gold and orange leaves raining down around him like confetti.

"WOO HOO!" He cheered "I feel free!"

"Slow down!" His driver called out, holding onto his hat whilst the fireman checked the pressure and fuel gauges.

But Sir Handel didn't want to, and he sped into Crovan's Gate Station grinning like an arrogant idiot.

"Sir Handel!" A Scottish burr exclaimed from alongside him. Sir Handel immediately remembered what had happened before his accident.

"Duncan?"

"Ye have tae help me!" Pleaded Duncan. "How could ye stand working with Duke for sae lang? I canna cope anymore!"

"Well, Granpuff's not bad Duncan. I'm sure you'll get along better if you just allow yourself to get into his good side. I have to get back to the quarry. Goodbye!" Sir Handel replied sweetly, and started to head off.

"Wait!" Duncan cried, suddenly remembering something important to tell Sir Handel. He figured he might as well at least warn him about Luke's illness before Sir Handel returned to the quarry.

"No Duncan, you can't come with me." His friend replied. "You're working with Granpuff, remember?"

"No, it's nae that- Luke's been struck doon by a fever!"

"A fever-what happened?" Sir Handel asked in concern.

"It was something tae dae wi' the damp o' the tunnels there, according to Mr Heron. Luke's got a really bad fever- I heard from Ivo Hugh."

"So Ivo Hugh knows about Luke now?"

"Aye- Skarloey telt me this morning that they agreed to let him in tae make things easier for them, ye ken?"

"Right-I better go and see for myself. Bye Duncan! Thanks for the news!"

"You're welcome!" Duncan replied; then winced when he heard a voice scold behind him.

"You better not be slacking young engine! That will never suit his Grace!"

"No, I'm nae slacking." Duncan replied, wondering if the Thin Controller would just get him into even more trouble for doing his infamous 'rock and roll' just to annoy Duke.

...

Sir Handel arrived back at the quarry- and met with Paxton heading down to the docks with a load of stone.

"Hello Sir Handel, are you feeling better?" The diesel asked politely.

"Sorry Paxton, but I can't stop to talk- bye!"

He darted into the quarry.

"Strange." Paxton muttered as he oiled out of the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Wonder what's gotten into him?" With that, Paxton tooted his horn as he left for Brendam Docks.


	26. An Act of Conjectural Evanescence

At half past two, Paxton was at Brendam Docks. The ship was due to leave in twenty minutes, so there was time for Cranky to load the slate onto the ship waiting.

The "Carnival Queen" was painted on the ship docked by Cranky.

Paxton tooted his horn. "Hello Cranky! I brought the slate!" He called.

"Hello Paxton!" Cranky replied.

"Argh you perked up matey!" Salty the Dockside Diesel cut in. "Ah hello Paxton!"

"Hello Salty! I've brought in some slate from the Blue Mountain Quarry." Paxton said proudly.

"Argh so you have matey." Salty replied, looking at Paxton's long line of slate trucks. "A fine load for you Cranky!"

"Yes, yes!" Cranky replied distractedly. "By the way, sorry about dropping those bricks on you last week... Are you feeling any better?"

"Well, I've had worse. 'Sides, Den and Dart did a grand job getting me back to work!"

As Cranky set to work loading the ship, his eyes locked on a nearby quay. His mind drifted back to when an engine was knocked off the ship and landed on the quay. He couldn't understand a word of what that engine had said, but Cranky understood that he was distressed about his situation. He could also remember a green engine there; he was the one unloaded from the ship.

"Here have you guys seen Edward around today?" He asked them, feeling slightly nervous.

"If you're not going to use your eyes from your vantage point I shall be greatly offended." A new voice responded.

"Ah Edward- showed up at the right moment." The tall crane replied.

The old newcomer rolled as his eyes as Paxton realised the time, and decided he'd best head back now if he didn't want to be late back for his next train. "I'd best be going then. See you later guys."

"Goodbye Paxton!" Replied Edward cheerily. "Do take care on your journey!"

"Argh, aye matey- you never know what might happen to yer!" Salty tooted in agreement.

Paxton tooted a thank you and set off back to the Quarry.

"Yes you were looking for me?" Edward asked Cranky.

"Edward, do you remember the green engine that you took to the Sodor Steamworks some time ago, the one you said didn't say very much to you on your journey?"

"Yes..." Replied Edward cautiously.

"Have you heard anything about him since?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Cranky demanded.

"He's vanished. There's no sign of the yellow engine either- I last saw him on the quay, but I don't what has happened to him since. They've both disappeared." Edward replied gravely. "The green engine was last seen at Crovan's Gate- at the Steamworks."


	27. The True Magic of Friendship

_Luke moaned and whimpered in his sleep. He could see Mr Davis looming over him, wearing an expression of absolute fury- a mask of true wrath. _

"_That engine pushed another engine into the sea! He should be sent back where he belongs!" He barked, pointing a condemning finger at the trembling green engine in front of him. _

"_I didn't mean to!" Protested Luke "Honest!"_

"_How could you Luke?! We thought you deserved our friendship, but we thought wrong!" Rheneas said coldly. _

"_And to think I thought you were a nice engine!" Peter Sam added. Then both engines began to fade away from him and disappeared altogether, gone from view. _

"_Please wait!" Luke cried after them. "Come back!" _

_But the only engine he could see now was the yellow engine. But as soon Luke got near enough with an apology, the yellow engine crumbled to pieces and faded into dust on icy, fiery winds. _

_Poor Luke couldn't take it anymore. _

"_It's your fault he's gone!" A voice suddenly hissed. A little girl appeared beside him, dressed in a blue Victorian dress. She pointed a finger at him, in a similar way that Mr Davis had done to him earlier. "You... brought him to his fate and you will get your own comeuppance!" In a billow of blue smoke and grey- purple flames, she transformed into a demon and flew straight at him screaming 'Vengeance!'_

_..._

Luke woke up with a loud scream. He stood there shaking for a minute, tears running down his face. As the nightmare began to sink in he burst into shaking quiet sobs which wracked his small frames and made his wheels quiver.

"...Luke?" asked a voice sleepily from outside the tunnel, which caused the little green engine to jump in fright.

"Easy Luke- it's me, Rheneas." The voice said. Sure enough, outside the tunnel, was the silhouette of a familiar Fletcher- Jennings tank engine. Luke forced himself to calm down

"Rheneas- what are you doing here?" Luke asked his friend in alarm.

"I just thought I'd stay behind and keep an eye on you -that's all." The older engine replied soothingly. He was heartbroken at hearing poor Luke still suffering in misery.

"But why, though?" A teary, tiny sniffle asked from the darkness.

"You've come down with a fever. The damp from the tunnels made you feel unwell," Explained Rheneas.

"I'm sorry Rheneas- I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's why I stayed here-to help you if you got scared. You had a few more fever dreams actually- though they weren't so bad earlier. Don't worry Luke, fever dreams are never great to have- in fact, I've heard they're worse than plain dreams. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thank you, Rheneas."

"Well do you want me to tell you a story instead?" offered Rheneas.

Luke thought that sounded better. "Do you know anything with magic in it?" He asked curiously. "In Ireland, there were heaps of myths containing magic."

"Well there is a myth I can tell you."

"Yes please."

"_Once long ago there lived a little engine named Proteus," Rheneas told Luke. "He was a magical engine who had the power to grant anyone a wish with his lamp. He also had the power to turn himself into animals. _

_One dark night, he turned into a mouse to lure away an eagle from an injured baby hare. But whilst he was running, he got entangled in some barbed wire by the line. He couldn't free himself, so he was forced to give up. _

_He thought he would die, but a young man- a hunter returning from shooting pheasants- saw the poor mouse struggling, and untangled him from the wire. _

"_There you go little mouse- I shall take you home and heal you." _

_A few days later, he was healed, and the mouse set free. Proteus never forgot the gift given to him, so he vowed that the young man will be rewarded. _

_So soon he married a young woman he was madly in love with, and so they had children. Their wealth grew handsomely over time._

_And so for many years he and his family lived in happiness and content due to Proteus' magic watching over them, and when the hunter died, the gift continued to live on for generations- through his grandchildren and their children and so on... the end."_

"Oh, that was a lovely story Rheneas. Thank you for telling me." Luke chuffed sleepily.

"You're welcome Luke. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rheneas."

Luke slept much better that night, and Rheneas remained at the quarry all night, keeping watch over his friend as Luke made peace with Morpheus once more.


	28. A K2 Guardian Angel

A few days later at Tidmouth Sheds, Edward was getting ready to start. He yawned sleepily as his crew checked him over carefully.

"Come on sleepyhead," teased his driver, patting the old engine's buffer. "We've got a delivery this morning."

"Where are we heading to then, sir?" Asked Edward, dutifully trying to keep his eyes open until his fire was lit properly. He usually felt more roused when his fire was burning nicely, like all steam engines.

"The Blue Mountain Quarry-we've to deliver rock drills and dynamite that's come in at Brendam Docks." Charlie told him, as Sidney checked their engine's water tanks to ensure they could produce enough steam to get all the way there.

"Right then," Edward mentally shook himself awake. "Let's go!" He hadn't seen his little friends in the hills in a long time, and he was looking forward to seeing them again- particularly Skarloey.

...

Soon, Edward chuffed into Brendam, and he noted that his trucks weren't there. "What's going on- where are my trucks?" He asked in confusion. He really didn't want to spend a whole morning looking for them – he was not an engine who enjoyed being late in the slightest

"Over here Edward!" A voice called.

"Ah, Pearl- you're back." He said in relief. He hoped his other friends were too.

"We all are!" Ruby cheered. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you all." Edward replied warmly. He could also see Jade and Jasper asleep in the line of trucks already loaded and waiting. Salty shunted the trucks, and Edward was coupled on.

"Argh- I heard about those two engines Edward- the yellow and the green ones- Cranky told me the other day." The dockside diesel spoke, drawing beside Edward to talk to him.

"Ah yes. I spoke to the green one when I took him to Crovan's Gate. He never told me his name, but I remember he had an Irish accent. I know so, because he said 'goodbye' and 'thank you' to me at the Steamworks." The old engine replied. "I'd like to know what happened to them."

...

He was slightly late when he arrived at the quarry, due to the trucks –sans Jasper, Pearl and Ruby- attempting to mess about and with the risk of the dynamite exploding, he couldn't biff them to make them behave. But nevertheless, the narrow gauge engines were happy to see Edward rattle into the quarry with their new resources.

"Hello Edward- it's good to see you again!" Skarloey greeted cheerfully.

"Skarloey hello- I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" Edward asked politely. He was delighted to see his dear old friend again.

"I'm well thank you- yourself?"

"Well, I'll go with reasonably sane at any rate." Replied Edward to which the little engine laughed.

"Don't tell me that Bill and Ben have been annoying you again!"

"Yes, but I've coped so far. I'm just glad BoCo is there to help me out too, or I would have given up."

"Where would the Fat Controller's railway be if you weren't around?" Skarloey asked, to which Edward just blushed and told his friend he was being silly.

"I'm being perfectly serious, Edward," Skarloey told him, not in the least affronted. "Now if you don't mind, just leave the trucks by the machines back there. Rusty will get them once they've been checked."

"Very well, Skarloey!" Said Edward, and with that, he set off to the back, with Peter Sam tagging along to tell him about their operations.

...

As he shunted his trucks to where he had been told, a green flash caught his eye. He looked up, startled. Peter Sam had just left him to go to Merrick, and besides- it was a light green he saw.

A frightened pair of eyes stared at Edward, a buck tooth hovering over a trembling lip. His face was flushed and he looked weak and very scared. At once the K2 Seagull recognised him, despite the engine's pallor. He didn't know the name of the engine, but he resolved to try and make friends, all the same.

"Hello." Edward said softly. "There's no need to fear me. I know you- you're the green engine from Brendam Docks- I took you to Crovan's Gate, remember?"

The engine looked as though he would say no, but at the last minute, it clicked.

"Edward?" He asked.

"Yes it's me." Edward replied.

But I haven't seen you since-

"I know. I heard from a friend that you'd ran off. Why though?"

In front, the smaller engine clammed up. But then he blurted out. "I was responsible for the accident. It's my fault!" Then he burst into tears.


	29. Skarloey Elucidates Edward

Edward gazed at the weeping engine with shock. It would explain why their first encounter was a bit one sided, but how? What had happened? He looked round and saw Skarloey with Rheneas.

"Maybe I'd better explain- Rheneas, you look after Luke." Skarloey decided, looking at his best friend.

'_So that's his name,'_ Thought the blue K2 locomotive, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief before Skarloey led his friend to a quiet spot where they could talk.

"I'm sorry I upset him." Edward apologised.

"Don't worry about it- you weren't to know. His name's Luke. He ran away from the Steamworks and came here months ago." His companion explained. "He's supposed to be a secret, you see."

"I heard he disappeared, but I didn't think he'd end up here quickly -and stay for so long," Marvelled Edward. "So not even Mr Percival knows he's here?"

"No," Answered the older engine. "He told us he might get sent away from Sodor permanently if the Thin Controller found out." Skarloey also explained about Luke's initial reclusiveness, his near cliff fall and the subsequent truth, and also about Mr Davis.

"Oh dear- the poor engine!" Edward exclaimed sympathetically. "I do feel for him, Skarloey."

"Yes- he's been through a lot." Skarloey agreed, sadly gazing at his buffers a moment as he paused. "We're keeping him a secret here because, like I mentioned before, if the Thin Controller finds out about this, Luke might get sent back to Ireland. He doesn't want to leave here, so we agreed to keep it a secret. Only I, you, the workmen, Duncan, and Ivo Hugh know the truth behind this. Only, we agreed it'd be best if Paxton remained in the dark, just to make sure he doesn't accidentally trust the wrong person or engine with this secret." Skarloey explained.

"A bit harsh, but I can see where you're coming from." Answered Edward.

"Hm- only, Edward, I think there's something else. I think Luke's innocent of what he's done. But I don't have any proof of what happened." Skarloey said. "He keeps insisting he did a great wrong, but his story just doesn't show he deserves the blame. I just don't know."

"Did Luke tell you of the yellow engine in detail?" Edward inquired.

Skarloey paused, trying to remember. Then he remembered that Luke had described the yellow engine as having a lamp fixed to his funnel.

"From what he told me, he sounded as though he was a steam locomotive."

"Yes." confirmed Edward. "I remember he was narrow gauge, but a bit bigger than him. Oh Skarloey, that poor engine... he looked so terrified... I wish I'd been able to help." He admitted. He had to help clear up the accident after the storm at Brendam had cleared and he did not want to relive the memories of the yellow engine rusted away and covered in fougerite. It had been very upsetting as he never usually dealt with accidents as severe as that at the docks

"What could you have done?" Skarloey countered, though not unkindly, interrupting Edward's pained recollections.

"I don't know. But if I could, I would willingly have done something."

"Well, you may not be able to help the yellow engine now, but Luke told me you helped him. You showed him kindness- you didn't ask about the docks, you were just you. And he is grateful for that- that engine just has guardian angels over the Island."

"No. I think his angels are the ones who know their fair mountains like the back of their buffers." Edward smiled. "I'm just an old engine that can't abide another engine suffering so."

But Skarloey disagreed with his friend's sentiments- Edward was indeed a guardian angel, no matter what anyone else could say to him.


	30. Canis Luke?

Rheneas was filled with dread sometime later. He was told he would take an inspector round the quarry, and he was to pick him up at Skarloey Station on the Skarloey Railway.

"Why me?" He moaned quietly. He was developing a frightful headache.

The inspector, Mr Algebert Henry Macduff, was robust yet rather refined. He wore a clean well ironed suit, and he carried a pocket watch.

"Good afternoon Rheneas." He said formally.

"Good afternoon sir." the old engine replied dutifully. He quickly saw at the man's feet was a gorgeous and adorable Irish setter puppy.

"Come along Prometheus!" Called the inspector, but the puppy just began biting at his master's laces. "Prommie, come on!" Mr Macduff spoke firmly.

With a sad whine, the puppy was on board.

...

Mr Macduff stepped down from Agnes once they reached the quarry.

"Good afternoon Mr Macduff."

"Good afternoon Mr Bailey." The two men shook hands.

Mr Bailey had been hired as the new foreman soon after Luke's descent in delirium, which made the narrow gauge engines feel a little better about current affairs, but the inspector wanted to meet their new foreman so that he would be certain that Mr Bailey was the perfect employee for the job. But now that Mr Macduff was actually here on his inspection, who knew what would happen?

Skarloey saw that Rheneas was trying to look around, and he was confused. "What are you doing Rheneas?" He asked curiously.

"I'm trying to find a Prommie fellow- the little devil seems to have wandered off."

"And who might this 'Prommie' be?" Skarloey chuckled light-heartedly.

"That's Mr Macduff's nickname for his dog." Rheneas replied, refusing to laugh. He didn't have time for such frivolity- and he wished his friend didn't that so amusing. Unfortunately for the two engines, it seemed that Mr Macduff had caught on to what the two engines were talking about.

Where's my Prommie?" He cried, half anguished, half furious.

"Uh oh," the two little old engines chorused.

...

Meanwhile Luke was still delirious from his fever. It had improved slightly, but he was still feeling ill, when h suddenly, he heard... a dog barking? Looking down, his crew saw that it was a gorgeous red Irish Setter spaniel.

"Well would you look at that?" Geoffrey chuckled.

"Little chap doesn't seem to have a collar on," Replied Richard thoughtfully. "We'll let him stay for a bit and I'll go and find out who the dog belongs to." With that, he left the tunnel to locate the furry visitor's owner.

Meanwhile, the cheeky little pup put his paws on Luke's buffers and was licking his face rapidly. "Hey down boy down!" Laughed Luke, giggling as he felt the dog's tongue tickle his face, and , and much to his surprise, the dog sat down before regarding him with a curious expression. "I'm Luke." He said. "What's your name?"

But the dog just sniffed Luke's buffer before licking it.

"Hm, I'll call you Buffer then." He decided. The dog seemingly grinned. That sounded a lot better than being called Prometheus – or even worse, Prommie!

...

Soon Richard found out about who 'Buffer's' owner was. He told him that he would be right back, in order to protect Luke. So using Sir Handel near the tunnel entrance, Buffer was lured into his cab, and Sir Handel's fireman stayed with Luke's driver and Luke himself so that Richard could pose as Sir Handel's own in an elaborate set up planned by Mr Wilson himself. Luke was sad to see Buffer leave, and Buffer refused to budge, but he gave Luke dog kisses to say goodbye, and soon he was reunited with his owner, who was most delighted he hadn't lost his little friend.

But the little green engine was now feeling a lot more energetic and vibrant. His crew were pleased. They hoped that his fever would break soon...

Author's Note: Okay another chapter! Sorry I couldn't resist the idea of having a dog in this story! And yeah, I was also inspired by Luke's New Friend (awesome episode!)

Anyway, this is near completion, so hold onto your hats (or hankies or pets or trousers or whatever)


	31. Lucifer hath Met his Match

That night Luke awoke to something wet on his face. He was surprised- the tunnels had been inspected the day after the inspector had been, so the roof shouldn't be leaking. So why was his face moist?

Quietly, he tried to get Rusty's attention who was working the late night shift. "Rusty?" He called lightly, so as not to awaken Owen or Merrick. Sure enough, Rusty heard his friend and came to see what the matter was.

"What's wrong, Luke?" The little diesel asked with concern.

"My face- it feels, wet- really moist." The Irish engine commented in reply. "I'm not sure why, though. I'm inside, the tunnel's not leaking and I am most definitely am not crying."

"Nice to know, Luke." Rusty commented with a slight hint of sarcasm, but he had a close look at his friend's face, and before he knew it, a smile of relief appeared, showing that something good had happened, but Luke had no idea what.

"Your fever's broke!" The little diesel exclaimed happily, only just refraining from blaring a fanfare of emotions across the quarry. However, Luke only had bafflement prominent on his features.

"Beg pardon, Rusty?" Luke asked politely.

"It's done away with." Rusty clarified earnestly, unable to wipe the grin from his face, and soon, he saw that his green friend was looking just as overjoyed at this positive development, if not more so.

"Thank the Lord!" Luke praised happily. "I thought I would be stuck in here forever. In fact, I told Mr Heron and Mr Wilson before they went away for the night, and they both told me that things will look better in the morning- and what do you know, it will!"

"I'm just glad you're alright now." The little diesel expressed gratefully. "We were worried about you, you know."

The small green engine yawned. "Thanks for being here Rusty." He smiled sleepily, before emitting another light yawn. "Goodnight Rusty- I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Luke. Sweet dreams." Rusty replied, before he felt a yawn ripple through his generator. Perhaps he'd better think about turning in, too. Luckily, his job was finished, so he resolved to get some sleep. And so, rather than join his friends at the Sheds on the Skarloey Railway he was parked in front of the tunnel so that he could an eye on Luke, in order to keep him company and – more importantly- ensure that the brave little orange diesel will drive Luke's band of inner demons away.


	32. SOS! (Snowfalls On Skarloey- and Co!

That winter brought on harsh winds, snow and ice across the Island of Sodor- the worst ever seen in about over 40 years. The engines had a very hard time trying to clear any of it away. They tried their best, but workmen and crews constantly caught colds and flu, so engines were put out of work for up to days at a time, and so the others struggled on whilst engines watched on sadly from sidings or in the sheds. At last, the Thin Controller decided that there was no choice but to close the quarry earlier than planned.

Although they had one big order that needed to be shipped out before Christmas, so all the engines had to put every last piece of coal into their fire boxes to produce as much stone as possible. Another problem that circulated quickly was coal being stolen by thieves to keep warm, and no one caught them. That, plus the work effort, starved the hoppers of coal and now the quarry was weak on its supports, unable to stand independently. It needed help.

So Luke had been sent out by Mr Bailey and Skarloey on a very early morning run to keep him occupied and collect trucks filled to the brim with coal from the Skarloey Railway. Ivo Hugh knew of the disaster, and offered to help - especially since they needed to prevent Mighty Mac, Bertram, Duke and Freddie knowing about him. Plus it was a welcome distraction.

So they were relieved that they could keep Luke occupied by giving him the coal run. It was risky, but their friend was dying of boredom. After all, he got the chance to be Really Useful, do some sightseeing and learn about the Island at the same time! What was there to lose for that?

...

Luke loaded up the coal trucks and he was chatting happily to Ivo Hugh when Duncan rattled in, biffing some noisy trucks over.

"So I hope the quarry's doing well." Duncan said loudly over the trucks screeching. He was feeling melancholy.

"What's wrong Duncan?" Luke asked, concerned. He hadn't known Duncan to get depressed!

"Och, nithing- just yearnin' for a run, but the railway's been badly affected by snow." The Scottish engine sighed.

"Cheer up, Duncan- the snow can't last forever." Ivo Hugh told him comfortingly, whilst Luke thought about the matter at hand.

"Well, why don't you come back to the quarry with me for a little bit? The others will be glad to see you again." The green engine suddenly suggested. "Besides, I might need some help getting over the icy rails."

"Okay," Duncan agreed, surprised by Luke's kind offer. "Thanks Luke. I'll come wi' ye."

…..

And so the two engines set off, chatting about whatever came to mind as the allowed their steam to waft over the countryside, disturbing less wildlife due to hibernation.

They had a grand time catching up about the latest news. Duncan ended up telling him about his time back on the railway, and Luke mentioned his fever breaking, and his new friend Buffer (He knew the dog's real name was Prometheus, but he preferred Buffer, he told Duncan).

But when they got back, they saw to their alarm that Skarloey and the others had been snowed in! The entrance was completely blocked.

"Hang on! We'll save you!" Luke cried valiantly, even though they couldn't actually hear him due to the thick wall of snow in front of them.

"How- we haven't got much coal left!" Duncan huffed.

"I'm not leaving our friends to be snowed in." Luke declared boldly. "We need to try and rescue them!"

So they set to work. Their crews carefully dug some snow to form pot holes. Then using some of their engines' coal, they carefully placed the burning fuels in the holes, leaving Duncan's driver in charge of the fire.

Whilst this was done, the two engines retreated to get help.

Duncan's driver phoned the Thin Controller, and he immediately sent for the Fat Controller to send Edward and James out to the rescue.

...

Once the two arrived, armed with snowploughs, the burning coal was doused and removed and the snow above checked, before the engines were allowed to start working on clearing the snow. The two engines biffed the snow, the blue and red pounding the white back and determined to break in.

Then a loud snap rang through the air, and James stopped. His face conveyed an expression of pain.

"James, are you alright?" Edward asked in alarm.

"I….need...I need the Steamworks!" James spluttered. "I broke something…. But I don't know what- and now I feel sick. Lightheaded…."

His eyes snapped shut.

Chaos had struck again- he had claimed another victim.

Only one candle remained lit – or firebox. Determination ignited deep within him.

He will rescue his guardian angels...even if he had to tear himself to pieces to break through...


	33. A Knight in Green Armour

Edward looked at his friend in alarm. He knew that the snow was far too thick- at least 5 inches- and he wouldn't be able to get through to assist his little friends on his own. That was when Luke saw a chance to help.

"Excuse me, Edward, but I have a snowplough." He said. "Couldn't I help?"

But Edward was told he would have to take the unconscious James to the Steamworks and hadn't been able to respond.

"There's only one thing for it, Duncan!" Luke cried to his companion. "We shall have to force down the barrier ourselves!"

"I don't have a snowplough though." Duncan pointed out blatantly.

"Well, you could go behind me and we'll force our way through together. Now come on- our friends need us!"

So the two small engines set to work. Duncan was coupled up to his little Irish friend, and together they reversed before at a count to three, they both charged the barrier and with a loud fhwump the snow began to weaken.

"Come on- harder, Duncan!" Luke yelled.

"We're doing it!" The Scottish engine cheered in response as they felt the barrier separating them from their friends slowly weaken under their combined power. And with one final push, the two little engines created a hole big enough to get through. They were dismayed to find that the engines were down to their last few pieces of coal and set to work. Luke gave coal to Rheneas and Peter Sam, whilst Skarloey and Sir Handel received some coal from Duncan.

Once they -and their frozen crews -had warmed up again, they all cheered for Luke, Duncan and their bravery against the giant snow barrier that had blocked the quarry entrance.

Luke felt very happy and proud of himself- he had faced and overcome adversity, but this was the first time ever he had been able to help his friends without encountering any form of bad luck.

He was extremely thankful. These engines had been his guardian angels during his time here at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He was glad that he had been able to return the favour today, and even though Duncan had to take all the credit from the Thin Controller to avoid being leaked out, Owen, Merrick and the engines all praised Luke for his contribution.

But what made all the difference to him was when Duncan spoke to the other engines and said;

"Well lads, since Rheneas and Skarloey's feats on the railway, we now have among us one of the bravest engines I have ever witnessed, and I'm sure you'll all agree with me when I say his name is Luke!"

As everyone cheered some more, the little green engine smiled through happy tears. He still hadn't gotten over what had happened at Brendam with the yellow engine, but he finally felt more at home on Sodor and at peace with his demons- for the time being.


	34. Final Verse

Author's Note: Well, that's this story finished. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much! Thank you so much of you for your dedication and loyalty! Now stay tuned for more from me, thegoldsaddletank. But there is still the little poem left down below. Please don't flame, as I'm not used to writing poetry.

Fire, may you burn and breathe,

Guide us down iron you have forged for us,

Even with your bright glow,

Keep Luke's secret in the dark for us.

...

Earth, may you live and love,

Allow our home to become more beautiful than the Bengal diamonds,

Even with your ability to bring life to the flowers and trees,

Keep Luke's secret buried deep under for us.

...

Air, may you fly and furl,

Permit us to breathe and operate

Even with your wings no one can see,

Keep Luke's secret on the ground for us.

...

Water, may you simmer and shine,

Consent us to boil your brethren into Air's hands

Even with your strong surface tension,

Allow Luke's secret to plunge into the deepest and darkest ocean for us.

...

Stars, hide your fires,

Angels, silence your instruments,

Children, hush your laughter,

For Luke now must hide into the mountains

Of purest cyan,

And only a being of blue and gold

Can break his curse and prevail him from his demons.

May young Luke redeem himself someday,

In the eyes of Our Lord.

But till that day, faithful one, his body will remain locked to the tunnels,

And his soul to the darkness they provide.


End file.
